


Between the Earth and Sky

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is a dangerous place when you're four inches tall and almost every creature out there considers you a possible snack. Being strangers stranded days away from their home, Jared and Jensen slowly get to know each other during their struggles to find food and shelter as their way back home takes them through forests and over plains, bringing them both terrible enemies and new allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All artwork by the amazingly talented [Sophiap](http://sophiap.livejournal.com/)

Sun filtered down through the leaves, making shadow and light chase each other around in never-ending patterns on the ground. Jensen sat watching it quietly, back against the trunk of the tree. High above him he saw other alae move around, fluttering of wings among the canopy of green but it didn't concern him. What happened at the upper levels had nothing to do with an orphaned bastard whose dwelling was close enough to the ground that sleeping wasn't something that came easily at night.

He moved forward on his branch, allowing his wings to flare out before he pushed himself off and out. There was a moment of freefall that made his breath catch in his throat and his pulse beat faster before the wings carried his weight, a glorious rush that made him feel alive in a way few things did. He didn't want to fly up to the higher branches but he knew he needed to. The bags clipped on to his belt were heavy with seeds but he needed more than that to survive and it was time to get some trading done. 

When he wove his way through the leaves he had to blink against the sun, making sure that he didn't crash into someone when the air around him filled with wings as the alae moved around, small children flying low above the bridges and walkways connecting the city of Calyaeum together. Used to the lower branches, the constant hum of conversation made the pointed tips of his ears twitch.

"Jensen, what brings you up to the civilized world?"

The words stung but Jensen refused to show it as he landed on the platform in front of the bakery, tucking his wings close to his back and trying to ignore the way people looked at him. It wasn't as if it was his choice to live in the lower branches - not like there were many options available after his mother's passing, and the little house on its branch was all he needed even if was a bit lonely. 

"I have some seeds I thought you might be interested in," Jensen said, dropping one hand to the bags and untying one from his belt. 

He could see interest come to light in baker Poals’ eyes and Jensen knew that interest meant he might be eating something besides porridge made from what seeds he had collected. 

"Have you been down on the ground?" Poals asked, taking a step forward and Jensen could see a twitch to the tip of his wings, giving away the eagerness. 

"Yes," Jensen said, opening the bag to show the teff inside. 

It hadn't been easy, getting the bags filled with the small seeds and it was far from safe, but he knew it would pay off considering the royal family always had been partial to the flatbread that Poals made whenever Jensen brought him another load. He followed the baker inside the house, trying to not reveal how good it felt to be inside the sweltering heat of the bakery. He watched the baking oven in the back, thought he could see the warmth radiating from it and there was no mistaking the scent of newly-baked bread in the air. 

"This is good, Jensen," Poals said, pouring the teff into a small bowl made from the skull of what looked to be a shrew. "But it's not so much. I must say I was hoping for a bit more."

His gaze fell to the remaining two bags at Jensen's belt, the ones that Jensen hadn't been sure he would actually be willing to part with. It all depended on just what he could get for it. There were a lot of other seeds out there for him to gather but the teff was the one he could get best value for and he knew he would only be able to gather more for a few days at the most, and even with the amount of seeds he had managed he knew that Poals wouldn't be able to get much flour out of the small seeds. 

"I'm not sure," Jensen said slowly, protectively putting on hand on the left bag. "I need to eat as well, Poals, and I might not make as good bread as you but even I can manage something edible out of this."

Bargaining with the people in the upper branches was always a risky thing to do for someone like Jensen. While they did appreciate what he could bring them, they didn't need him in the way he needed them and there was always a risk of him being thrown out.

"No, I have to have more," Poals said, eagerly running the small seeds through his fingers. "The King and Queen are hosting a dinner tomorrow night and if I could present them with teff bread…"

Poals continued to mumble to himself, Jensen halfway forgotten but that information was all Jensen needed. If Poals was that eager to serve his bread at the dinner, then Jensen could get more than he had expected for his three bags of seed. 

"Well," Jensen said slowly, untying another bag. "I am in the need of some meat..."

He knew that Poals always had meat, the hunters more than willing to part with some for the bread and pastry that came from the hot ovens and if he could get some of that it would easily be worth parting with his remaining two bags. 

"I have some field mouse," Poals said with a nod. "And one of the teams took down several bats the other day. I'm sure we can make an arrangement here."

Jensen frowned slightly at that. As good as the mice were, they were something he could take down himself even if it was a bit of work. No, there was something completely different on his mind this time. 

"Minnow!" Poals said. "I'm sure I can get my hands on one or two minnows for you."

Two minnows were much more than Jensen could ever have hoped for - if he could cure them properly it would leave him with a lot of food. It would be nice to not have to make do with only the seeds and berries he had stored in his home. He was just about to agree when the baker continued to talk. 

"And bread," Poals added. "Free bread for a week, how does that sound?"

"Two weeks,"Jensen said, knowing he was pushing it but whatever dinner it was that the King had planned, it was obviously enough to have Poals excited. 

"Deal!"

Without hesitating Jensen untied his two remaining bags, putting them beside the first one for Poals to go through. He watched as Poals weighed all the seed, his brown wings fluttering slightly as he put all seeds into his own brown bags and tied them together. With a quick nod to Jensen he disappeared into the closed-off back area of the bakery and Jensen shifted nervously from foot to foot, forcing his wings to keep still. He knew it was only a matter of time until someone stepped inside to buy some bread and he really hoped that he would be able to get out of there before something like that happened. Of course his good luck could only hold for so long. 

He didn't know the two men that stepped inside but he could tell from their dark leather clothing that they were part of the royal guard and Jensen felt the moment they laid eyes on him.

"Well, look what we have here," one of them said, stepping closer and Jensen forced himself to stand his ground. "If it isn't the royal bastard."

The words stung as if he had been slapped but it wasn't the first time Jensen had it thrown in his face and he doubted it would be the last. His mother had never revealed who within the royal family was Jensen's father, but there was no denying the royal blood in his veins when the blue of his wings were mixed in with the same vibrant green of all the royal family. Angry words were lingering on the tip of his tongue but Jensen knew from experience to not talk back to the yellow-winged guards. 

"Wasp got your tongue, bastard?" one of the guards sneered, wings spreading out and their vibrant yellow was enough to make Jensen take the step back he had promised himself he wouldn't take.

"Can I help you, Sirs?"

Poals' voice was even and polite but Jensen could hear the edge of steel to it and he was sure the two guards could as well. 

"Two loaves of chia bread," one of the guards said, his gaze still on Jensen. "I didn't know you did business with the underlings."

Jensen hated the term used for the few alae living beneath the boardwalks of Calyaeum and he could see Poals tense up as well. 

"I do business with whomever I want, good sirs," he said stiffly. "And Jensen here is the best at collecting seeds. Including the chia seed I use for your favorite bread."

Neither of the guards answered that, just took the loaves and told the baker to put it on their tabs before they walked out. 

"You didn't need to do that," Jensen pointed out. "And I haven't brought you chia seed in weeks."

"They needed to be put in their place," Poals snapped angrily. "Damn yellow wings, think they are better than the rest. Look, here are the minnows I promised you. And if you do collect me some chia seeds, we'll extend that bread offer into three weeks."

Jensen chose not to argue, instead quickly grabbing the carefully wrapped fish and holding them close to his chest as he stepped outside the bakery and off the ledge. He wasn't sure why Poals had chosen to stand up for him, not when the man was as likely to turn Jensen away as to do business with him, but he didn't complain. Maybe it had something to do with the city folks inner musings, things that never reached down to the lower branches. 

"What you got there?"

Jensen almost dropped the minnows at the words and he wobbled in the air before regaining his balance and continuing his flight back down to his own dwelling. 

"Minnows," he told Jason, not surprised when his friend followed him down and landed beside Jensen on the narrow steps of his little house. "Poals traded me two minnows for the seeds."

"That's more than I would have expected," Jason said, following Jensen inside and sitting down on the rickety chair beside the worn table. "I guess he's as riled up about the arrival of one of the princes from Auralis as everyone else is."

Jensen put the minnows down on the table before reaching for one of his knives, set to prepare the fish the best he could without the smokers that the city could provide. 

"He mentioned something about a dinner," Jensen remembered as he went about to fillet the fish. "A prince, huh?"

"One of the younger of Auralis princes," Jason shrugged, stretching on the chair and letting his wings spread out for a moment. 

It took everything Jensen had to not flinch away from the yellow wings filling up the room, and within a moment they were once more tucked back against Jason's back. Neither of them said anything about it but Jensen knew that his friend had noticed his reaction. Jason couldn't help his yellow wings any more than Jensen could do anything about his own green and blue ones. At least Jason had a choice and Jensen was proud of his friend for turning away from working for the guard, even though it meant he spent more time in the lower branches than up in the city. 

"Visit?" Jensen asked.

"I think they intend for him to find a partner here; not sure if he plans to stay or if he'll take the partner back to Auralis. Guess it depends on who he mates with. He's set to arrive at sunset so I can understand that Poals is a bit nervous; the guards are as well. Apparently the prince will arrive with his own entourage and you know how unknown yellow wings make people feel," Jason said with a shrug before reaching out to steal a small bit of raw fish. 

Jensen did know and he winced at the thought of having the guards even more on edge than usual. Brawls were bound to happen when yellow wings loyal to different royal families got together. 

"I guess me and the other underlings are expected to keep away?" Jensen asked, taking a small piece of fish for himself even though he had never been much for taste of it raw. 

"I doubt they'll tell you that."

Jason knew as well as Jensen did that those words didn't need to be said; the royal family wouldn't want underlings up in the city but they would want Jensen to spread his wings in front of another royal even less. 

"This place is poison," Jensen said quietly, not wanting to speak out loud even in the relative safety of his own home. "I hope the prince returns to Auralis. Not like we need more green wings here. "

The setting sun had turned the sky into hues of pink and orange but despite the warm colors above him there was no denying the biting chill of the approaching night. Jensen wished he could spend more hours up in the tops of the trees, letting his wings flare out to soak up the sunlight, but it wasn't worth it for the looks he got from the people around him. Settling down on one of the higher branches he was grateful for the gathering beneath him, the only reason that he could have taken such a high-flying spot without anyone noticing.

King Frederic's dwelling was several times bigger than any of the other houses throughout the trees that held up the city of Calyaeum and Jensen knew that some of the rooms even extended into the King's Tree itself. What really made it different was the wide stretched-open area in front of the king's home where twigs had been woven together to create a the town square high up in the air. Jensen wasn't surprised that the square was filled to the brim with people, standing so close together that he couldn't even make out the color of their wings. What he could see were the guards positioned around the square, yellow wings flared out to welcome the new prince to the city. 

"Impressive," Jensen mumbled to himself.

From his perch high above the gathered crowd Jensen could see the guards turn their heads towards where Jensen saw a shadow against the sky. It was only when it moved closer that he could tell them apart, a group of yellow-winged guards surrounding the green-winged Padalecki prince. Behind the main entourage Jensen saw a few blue wings as well and he wasn't surprised that the prince brought his own retinue of maids and servants with him. What did surprise him was when the group swept down right in front of him to land on the ledge where the royal family waited. 

For all that he tried to not care, he couldn't stop his gaze from landing on the prince and there was no denying the sudden surge of attraction that ran through him. He wasn't sure but he thought that the Padalecki prince might be slightly taller than him with a broader wingspan and Jensen's own wings had flared out before he even realized what was happening. Quickly he tucked them back close to his body before anyone below could look up and see the revealing green and blue pattern of his wings. Leaning forward Jensen saw the prince straighten his back, head held high as he looked out over the gathered crowd and even from the distance Jensen could see the way his wings shimmered with flecks of gold within the green. Where Jensen's own tunic was made of rough material, a rope around the waist keeping the wing panel in place, the prince's clothing was far more elaborate than Jensen had seen on the royal family of Calyaeum. 

Too focused on the prince, Jensen almost missed when an older man stepped forward, his wings a pale yellow and his dark hair tinted grey. He bowed deeply before the King and Queen before turning to address the gathered crowd.

"I'm Spencer Garret. I was appointed by King Gerald of Auralis as the ambassador between our cities," the man said. "It is my greatest honor to present His Royal Highness, Prince Jared of Auralis. It is the hope of the people of Auralis that this might lead to a new connection between our cities."

"Welcome to Calyaeum, Prince Jared of Auralis," he heard King Frederic call out, his voice carrying loud and clear over the sudden hush of the gathered crowd. "I hope that you will be able to feel at home with us, and that you might even find a spouse within our city."

"Within the royal palace, you mean," Jensen muttered to himself, knowing full well that there was no way a prince would marry anyone that wasn't a green wing. 

"Thank you, King Frederic," the prince said with a wide smile. "I'm looking forward to getting to know your people, to getting to know this city."

Jensen let out a low scoff as he looked away and pushed himself off the branch he had been perched on. It wasn't as he would be a part of the life Prince Jared would live in Calyaeum.


	2. Part One

The open clearing was a dangerous place to be, much too easy to be spotted by the dangerous enemies patrolling the sky. It was the best place to gather the much sought-after sweet peas, however, and Jensen kept a careful eye out for the birds that he knew would be all too happy to have an alae for lunch. It was a hard job, getting the peas free from their pods and flying them three and three down to where his bags were waiting for him. His tunic felt rough against his skin, the flap running down between his wings making his skin itch and Jensen was nursing thoughts about pulling it off. He did pull the rope from his waist, making the tunic fall loosely around him.

Without the canopy of trees above, the sun hit his wings and despite his muscles aching from tearing open pea pods he couldn't help but revel in the heat of the sunshine. He could feel the warmth spreading out from his wings, heating up his entire body and when he put the last peas in the bags he refrained from heading back to Calyaeum right away. Dangerous as it might be, he could relax when there were no other alae around and he sat down in a patch of dandelion leaves, leaning back and gazing up at the sky.

He pushed one of the bags of peas under his head and while it was a bit lumpy, it still made for a decent pillow. Every now and then he tensed up when he saw a shadow move across the blue above him but each time it turned out to be swallows dipping up and down in their hunt for insects. A bumblebee came flying by and Jensen winced, covering his ears at the loud humming and hoping that it wouldn't notice him. Usually the insects let the alae be, but Jensen's unusually-patterned wings had more than once drawn unwanted attention and he tried to not think about the fact that he apparently looked like a flower. 

"That looks comfortable."

Jensen jumped up in shock, pushing up from the ground and his wings flashed out to keep him hovering just above the ground. He froze when he saw who had interrupted his half-dozing, almost stumbling as he landed. 

"Prince Jared," Jensen breathed out before he managed to catch himself and give a small bow. 

"People in Calyaeum seem to have a thing for bowing," the prince said with a small shake of his head that made his hair fall down into his eyes. 

"Your Highness -" Jensen started but before he could get further the prince cut him off.

"Don't," he said. "I'm out here to get away from things like that. Also, I can see your wings and I really don't think another royal should be bowing down to me."

Jensen wrapped both his arms and his wings around himself, suddenly feeling cold despite the sunshine. He glared at Jared, unable to ignore the difference between them when he himself was sweaty and in the simple brown clothing compared to Jared's embroidered garments. The green of his tunica was matched to the green of his wings, and the panel going down between his wings was bright red, more elaborate than anything Jensen had seen King Frederic or the other members of the court wear. 

"I'm not a royal," Jensen scoffed. "Haven't they told you? I'm the bastard underling that doesn't know how to keep to what a blue wing is supposed to do. I'm Jensen, the one that never does the stuff he's supposed to do."

He motioned towards the bags of peas on the ground, the clear proof that he was doing the job that by tradition was carried out by the purple-winged gatherers. It didn't help that he was better at it than they were, always able to find the fattest seeds, the sweetest peas and the most succulent of leaves and roots. The prince knelt down beside one of the bags, opening it and looking at the peas inside.

"That's amazing," the prince said before dropping the bag back on the ground and before Jensen could react he took off on the ground, flying up to where Jensen had been collecting the peas. "And who knows? Maybe you got some purple in those wings somewhere?"

The words stung for a moment but when Jensen looked closer at the prince he was met with a smile that held none of the ridicule that Jensen was used to. He was just about to answer the prince when a big shadow swept over them and Jensen's blood turned cold when he realized just what was about to happen and that Jared's bright clothing made him an easy target.

"No!" he cried out, pushing up off the ground and trying to get to the prince before the bird did. 

Prince Jared's eyes went wide in surprise but then he looked up and Jensen could see the blood drain from his face when he realized the threat above him. The prince dipped down into a dive, making them both almost crash into each other in their attempts to get away.

It was hopeless. 

Not even the fastest of the alae could outfly an eagle and Jensen had just reached the prince, grabbing his hand before he could stop to think about touching a royal and the next moment long talons closed around the both of them and the ground turned into a blur of green and brown as the bird took off. 

Jared screamed but the sound was drowned out by the high screeches from the bird and as they were carried higher and higher Jensen found himself clinging to Jared. The prince was fighting the bird’s grip on them, struggling to get free, but Jensen could see the sharpness of the talons surrounding them.

"Stop! By the clouds, please stop. You'll make it it slice us both open!"

When he managed to twist them around within the grip, having them face each other, he saw the wild panic in Jared's eyes and for a moment he didn't think that the prince was even aware of Jensen being there at all. He could see the moment that Jared's fear receded, his gaze focusing on Jensen and then a full-body shiver ran through Jared, easily felt by Jensen as they were pressed together in the tight grip of sharp talons. 

"We're trapped," Jared got out. "Sun and clouds, we're trapped and we'll get eaten."

Looking up at the big bird that had caught them, Jensen knew that outcome was more than likely and he couldn't keep his own shiver at bay when the bird opened its vicious beak to let out a loud screech once more, speeding up as it passed high above the forest. Jensen had never felt as small as he did in that moment, unable to do anything while the eagle carried them both farther and farther away. 

"We'll not get eaten," he lied. "We'll figure this out and we'll… we'll…"

He didn't know how they would be able to figure things out, not with talons so close to their sensitive wings and the mere thought of getting his wings shredded was enough to make his stomach roll with waves of nausea. 

"You tried to save me! Why'd you do that, are you insane?" Jared cried out, voice layered with panic and Jensen tried to focus on that and not how closely they were pressed together.

Jensen shook his head, trying to come up with a good answer but there was no thought-out plan behind his actions. Trying to get to his fellow alae before the bird did had been pure instinct even though, in hindsight, it had been a foolish attempt. 

"I…" Jensen started but just then the bird carrying them pushed up even higher and that time it wasn't just Jared that screamed. 

Neither of them seemed to hesitate to cling to the other as the ground below them became more and more distant. Jensen knew that he was higher than any alae he had ever flown, far beyond what their wings would carry them and despite the sun blazing down Jensen was shivering with the cold. He didn't know just how far up an eagle could fly, but the air was biting, tearing at his wings.

"At least we might die from the cold before we get eaten," Jared suggested after a long silence. 

Jensen was too cold to get an answer out, his teeth shattering and he found himself hoping for the bird to actually finish them off soon but there was no sign of their captor even slowing down. To his surprise he saw a frown appear on the prince’s face and then strong arms wrapped around him. While they had been clinging to each other, this was something else, the sharing of body heat much needed but still felt more intimate than Jensen would have expected. He pressed himself closer to the prince, shivering even more when some of the heat returned to his cold body.

Neither of them said a word as the bird took them farther and farther away from their home but they kept on being pressed close together, shifting until their wings could wrap around them without too much danger from the sharp talon prison in which they were encapsulated. When Jensen saw the sun sink down towards the horizon, turning from yellow to the color of the water lilies down by the river, he realized that they had been flying for most of the day and he wondered just how far from home they must be.

Jensen thought he must have dozed off, because the next time he looked around the sun was almost gone, just a thin sliver of it still giving them enough light that Jensen saw a big shadow swooping down upon them. That time the scream didn't come from Jensen or Jared but from the eagle as it realized the threat. The two alae clung to each other when the eagle suddenly swooped down in a desperate attempt to try and get away from the attacker. Jensen had thought that the bird that had captured them was big, but the eagle coming down at them was even bigger. 

In the approaching evening light the woods below them were dark, but Jensen didn't need to see to know that they were approaching all too fast and then suddenly he wasn't held in tight claws anymore. 

He did scream when he realized he was free falling towards the forest as the bird had given up his prey and thrown them away to be able to defend himself. The long hours spent too cold and in the same cramped position meant that Jensen was much too stiff and he saw the top of the trees grow bigger by the second as he kept on falling. His winges were cramped, only quivering slightly as he struggled to get them out and Jensen knew there was no way he would survive.

"Jensen!"

Jared's voice was close and Jensen looked around, wanting to see the prince instead of the trees coming closer but all he managed was for the world to spin even more around him. He heard Jared call out again and the next moment he felt a hand grasp his own, wincing at the sharp tug.

"I got you."

They were still falling but even in the setting darkness Jensen could see Jared's wings work furiously to keep them airborne. Jensen willed his own wings to work as well, crying out in pain when he unfolded them fully and his entire wing muscles burned when he finally managed to make his wings move. Together the two of them were able to stop the fall, instead hovering just above the top of the trees and Jensen laughed in shocked relief. Jared grinned at him as well, dimples cutting into his cheeks and Jensen was just about to say something when a long feather came sailing down just next to them. Looking up Jensen realized that the birds were still fighting above them, angry screeches and flash of sharp claws and Jensen was all too aware of how easily the birds could decide that alae was what they wanted after all. 

"We need to get away from here," Jensen whispered, not wanting to draw attention from the two enemies above. 

Jensen felt some warmth return to his body when his wings were working once more, the two of them flying as fast as they could, twisting back and forth between the trees and away from the raptors above and for the first time Jensen was longing for the lower branches. Jared still held on to Jensen's hand, tugging him along and together they made their way farther down to the ground. 

"Wait," Jensen said, pulling Jared back as they got too close to the ground. "There'll be too many predators out on the ground at night. We need to find a safe place before the owls come out."

Jared nodded and they parted ways, exploring the high trees surrounding them until Jared called out for him and Jensen found the prince standing on a branch, a dark opening in the tree behind him. 

"Will this do? It's abandoned, I checked." 

Landing beside him Jensen peered inside, blinking a few times to try to adjust to the dark but it was quickly obvious that Jared had struck gold with his find. Jensen had merely hoped for a good spot secluded enough with branches but what Jared had found was so much better. Whatever bird had called the place home was clearly long gone, but left behind were several soft feathers and while it would be cramped, it was safe.

"This'll do perfectly," Jensen agreed, forcing all his emotions to stay hidden, focusing on what needed to be done before they hid away. "I saw some big leaves, maybe we could cover the opening?"

Together they managed to get several big leaves and together with some twigs they managed to cover the opening, shrouding them in darkness. Jared had brought some extra leaves, soft and green and while Jensen got the last twig in place, the prince had prepared a sleeping place for them on top of the discarded feathers. Finally able to relax, Jensen found himself starting to shiver when things started getting to him. 

"Jensen?"

Jared's soft voice was enough to make Jensen's emotions shift to something else, something darker and despite barely being able to see inside their dark hideout he spun around to glare at Jared. 

"You stupid fucking _prince_ ," he spat out. "Couldn't do something as simple as keeping an eye out. No, you had to get us captured. Get us taken away and now we're here, hiding away so far from home. Clouds, Jared, what were you thinking?"

He waited for an answer but none came and when he took a step forward he saw Jared standing, hands clenched into fists and wings trembling. 

"I wasn't thinking," Jared admitted finally. "We don't have many dangerous birds in Auralis and all I wanted was to get away from the royal family for awhile and then I saw you and…"

Jared drifted off into silence and when he spoke again he sounded as tired as Jensen felt. 

"Can we just get some rest and you can yell at me again tomorrow?"

It seemed like a good idea, because Jensen had no idea how either of them was even keeping their eyes open and he nodded his agreement. Some of the leaves were big enough that if they curled up, they could be used as blankets and Jensen's eyes drifted shut the moment he lay down.

Jared's entire body ached and he groaned as he sat up, disoriented for several long moments before his gaze fell down on the man beside him. He had hoped that the horrors of the previous day would be something he had just imagined but when he woke up in the darkness of the tree, it all came back to him. Jensen was still sleeping, the leaves covering him rising and falling with his breaths and Jared got up as carefully as he could, putting his own leaves over Jensen as well.

He moved carefully to the covered opening, removing the twigs until he could get an opening in the leaves big enough for him to push through and he almost fell out onto the branch. Even through the thick coverage above, Jared could tell that the sun was high in the sky and he wondered just how long he and Jensen had slept. His first instinct was to fly off, try to find something for them to eat but the memory of the day before was still clear in his mind and instead he pressed back against the tree, keeping an eye out for possible dangers. 

The rustling of leaves alerted him to small animals moving around down on the ground, but the only motion he saw in the trees came from smaller birds, none of them likely to be a risk even for someone Jared's size. Sure that the coast was clear, Jared spread his wings out and pushed off the branch, sweeping down towards the ground and the shrubbery with big berries waiting for him. 

By the time he got a few berries back up to their hideaway, his hands were stained blue but he felt good as he kicked the remaining leaves aside, letting the sun in and when he stepped inside he was met with a bleary-eyed Jensen sitting in the bed of drying leaves.

"I brought breakfast," Jared said, trying for a smile. 

Jensen blinked a few times, yawning and stretching before his gaze focused in on Jared and the berries he put down on one fresh leaf he had brought. 

"Blueberries," Jensen said, yawning once more around the word. "And you didn't even get caught by a bird this time."

Jared glared at him but he swallowed down whatever words he had been prepared to snap back. 

"I'm sorry," he said instead. "For landing us here. Look, I didn't know, alright? I messed up and you tried to save me. I have no idea why you tried to save me, but thank you."

Jensen looked at him quietly, the silence heavy between them but then he sighed deeply and nodded. Jared was sure he wasn't quite forgiven yet, but at least Jensen seemed to be willing to let it go for the moment and that was something. There was no doubt they needed to work together if they wanted to get back home in one piece, and Jared really wanted to go home. 

He handed Jensen one of the berries, smiling is the other alae made a mess of his hands and face as he bit in to it, the sweet juice running down his arms and Jared did the same thing. He knew he shouldn't have more than one of the sweet berries, but they took a second one, splitting it between them, and Jared felt a lot better once his belly was full to the brim.

"Do we have a plan?" he asked, barely stopping himself from wiping his hands against his shirt. "I mean, apart from not dying?"

"That's a good plan," Jensen said with the first smile he had shown Jared. "The not dying part."

That small smile made Jared swallow thickly, looking down at his hands and he realized just how stained his hands were. They really needed to find a place clean up. Even more so considering Jensen was trying to suck his fingers clean and that was something Jared just wasn't ready to deal with. 

"I think we need to find water," Jared said, looking away from Jensen and out towards the sunny forest surrounding them. "And maybe…"

Drifting off into silence he got up and walked outside, waiting for Jensen to follow him and soon they stood side by side, listening to the sounds from the woods. High above them the birds sang, their songs reaching high up to the sky and Jared found himself smiling at the sound. 

"Do you hear that?" Jensen asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"The birds?" Jared asked.

"No, that other sound. In the distance. I think it sounds like a stream."

Jared didn't have time to say anything before Jensen was off, his unusual blue-green wings carrying him so fast that Jared had trouble keeping up. He could hear the sound Jensen had been talking about, the sound of running water and when they broke through the trees Jared thought it was a lot more than just a stream. He could see the other side of the wide expanse of water, but while it was calm at the edges the middle of the river was beating up white foam when it crossed over the rocks below. 

"Oh, that's good," Jensen groaned, kneeling down on a flat stone beside the river. 

The water was cold when Jared dipped his fingers into it, but when he scrubbed his hands he saw the berry juices wash away. Beside him Jensen filled his hands with water, lifting them up to his face and gulping down greedily. Despite being full from the berries, Jared found himself to be thirsty and he copied Jensen's motions, groaning as the cold water ran down his throat. Looking out over the river he saw big fish moving and he shivered at the sight, fish big enough to swallow down either one of them and suddenly Jared was all too aware of all the dangers that lurked around him. 

"I really want to go home," Jared said, sitting back on his heels and looking around them, the river cutting a path through the thick woods. 

"Home is that way," Jensen said with a nod. "And probably around three days flying. And that's not counting the fact that we need something to eat as we go. And a way to carry water."

Jared could see the merit in what Jensen said. The path he was pointing out would take them away from the river, and neither of them had any idea when next they would run into water apart from the morning dew. For the first time he realized just how sheltered his life in Auralis had been because he had no idea how they would manage to gather up food and water to bring along. He had some serious doubts as to how they would even make it back in one piece. 

It was one thing about being around the cities - most predators knew that while the alae were small they knew how to make both traps and weapons but they were far from home and the animals here were as wild as they could get. 

"Right," Jared said slowly, fingering the hem of his shirt. "I know I got us into this, but I have to be honest here; I have no idea what to do."

Jensen looked up at the tall trees surrounding them, eyes searching the river bank and Jared kept quiet, rolling his shoulders to lessen some of the stiffness from the day before.

"Over there," Jensen said. "It's a water oak. We need some acorns. And I think I need to find something sharp enough to use as a knife, I dropped mine when… Well, when I tried to save you."

Those words made a blush creep up Jared's neck but then he remembered something. 

"I have this."

He pulled his short knife free from where it had been mostly hidden under his shirt, holding it out to Jensen. The handle was finely carved wood, intricate patterns that Jared knew well from long hours of boredom when he had traced them with his fingertips. Jensen's eyes widened when he took it and Jared was sure he knew why: the stone knives were only used by the royal family and their guards. Even the hunters had to make do with bone weapons unless they were going after some very big and dangerous animal. 

"So that's what a royal knife looks like," Jensen said with a small frown. 

"It's a good knife," Jared pointed out, not liking the look on Jensen's face. 

"It's really not," Jensen protested. "It's very beautiful, but they made the blade too thin, it's likely to break and-"

"It's the only weapon we have," Jared snapped.

Jensen flinched slightly at the tone, his gaze falling down to to the ground and he quickly handed the knife back. 

"I'm sorry, Your Highness."

Jared was left standing there, knife still in hand, as Jensen took off towards the tree he had been talking about. 

"Well, damn," Jared mumbled to himself before sliding the knife back in the sheath. 

He followed Jensen, flying over slippery rocks and then up towards the branches where Jensen had disappeared. The leaves rustled in the wind, but he could also hear the sound of wings and he followed that until he found Jensen standing on a branch, looking at a cluster of acorns. At first Jared considered saying something about what had happened down by the river but he was quite sure that would only lead to more arguments and they had more important things to focus on. 

"You said we needed acorns?"

"Small ones," Jensen explained. "We need them to carry water in, so they can't be too dry because then they might crack and leak. But I we should be able to find some small enough."

Jared nodded and flew off, this time keeping an eye on both where he had Jensen, as well for any approaching animal, but hidden as they were in the canopy of leaves he thought they were as safe as could be. He brought an armful of acorns to Jensen who had brought a few himself before sitting down crosslegged where a thick branch connected to the trunk of the tree. 

"Can I borrow that knife?" Jensen asked and Jared handed it over, sitting down beside Jensen to see what he was planning to do. 

In the palace most of the containers were crafted from clay or wood, but Jared had seen the items used in the town, even though he had never considered just how they were made. He watched as Jensen took Jared's knife, pushing the edge in between the nut and the cupule and wiggled the knife until they came apart. 

"I need to empty them out," Jensen explained when he caught Jared looking. "The water might taste a bit bitter, but I'll clean them out as best I can with some sand from the riverbed."

"Can we eat that?" Jared asked as he pointed to the pale green center of the nut the Jensen was carefully scraping out 

"Wouldn't recommend it," Jensen said. "Some of the big animals eat them, but it's not good for us. Guess we're too small. Can you find me some grass? So we can tie the top back on once they're filled."

Leaving Jensen to his work, Jared flew down to the base of the tree, picking the thinnest strands of grass he could find. He couldn't deny there was a thrill to what he was doing, not used to being outside the safety of Auralis he felt more alive than he had before as he took in the sounds of the forest surrounding him. Often had he hoped for an adventure and now he found himself right in the middle of one, even though it was a bit more dangerous than what he had imagined. 

He flew back up to where Jensen was cleaning out the third of the acorns, cupules lined up beside him. Watching him work, Jared knew that he would be lost if not for Jensen and even with Jensen by his side he knew it would be a long and hard flight back. 

"Can I do one?" he asked. 

Jensen looked surprised at the words, but then he nodded and handed Jared back the knife. It was clear that Jensen had been right, the edge was already too dull and Jared figured his own knife had little in common with those of the royal guard. 

"Of course," Jensen said, gathering up the already cleaned out ones. "I'll go wash these up and I'll be right back."

"Look out for birds," Jared warned, grinning when Jensen glared at him. 

It turned out that scraping out the meat from the acorns was harder than Jared had expected and he almost cut himself from just trying to get the cupule off. He was sure what he managed wouldn't be close to what Jensen had done, but at least he was doing something more than getting them in trouble. He kicked some of the scraps away from where he was sitting, hearing them bounce against branches on the way down. 

Jared felt rather proud of himself when he had finished one acorn before Jensen had returned, the insides not as smooth as Jensen's but Jared thought he'd done well. He hesitated for a moment but then he sheathed his knife and took the last acorn with him, flying down to the river where he found Jensen kneeling on a flat stone. Jensen barely looked up as Jared landed beside him, busy with using a smooth stone he had found to rub sand against the inside of the acorn to polish it clean. The spot Jensen had chosen was a good one, large bushes casting their branches out over the water, giving them a secluded spot to do their work. 

"Is four enough?" Jared asked, handing Jensen the last of the acorns. 

"I think it's all we can carry right now," Jensen explained. "I'll tie them to our belts so we can fly freely."

"And what about weapons?" Jared asked. "As you pointed out, my knife isn't much."

Jensen did look a bit guilty at that but he didn't say anything, just looked up at the bushes behind them. 

"I think I can craft us some spears," he said. "We just need to find some good branches, straight ones. Have you ever used a spear?"

"We had weapons classes," Jared confirmed. 

He didn't care to tell Jensen just how little he remembered from those classes because if he was honest with himself, he and his friends had never really focused on the lessons they had considered redundant. Jensen didn't need to know that, and Jared hoped he could remember something at least.

"What?" Jared spat out. "You have got to be kidding me. Clouds, Jensen, why on earth would you want to stay here another night? People must be looking for us."

"Maybe for you," Jensen pointed out with obvious bitterness. "Doubt anyone is looking for me, apart from Jason. But you know I'm right here, we can't head out now. It's too close to sundown and we're still both tired and sore. No, don't deny it. I've seen you wincing whenever you move too quickly."

It was true, Jared's muscles still ached but that didn't mean he looked forward to another night spent inside the tree, not when they both had spears and their water containers were completed. He really wanted to get home, his real home and not the city that Jensen called home. Calyaeum was a pretty place, but even in the short time he had been there, it had left Jared with a bitter taste in the back of his mouth, much of that because of the harsh words he had heard spoken aloud about the people that the city-folk called _underlings_. 

"Fine," he relented. "We'll stay here, but tomorrow we find our way home."

Jensen nodded and put down the handful of small leaves he had gathered, setting them on a flat stone he had brought up from the river. The leaves smelled fresh and Jared felt his mouth watering as he moved to sit down beside Jensen, looking down at the mixtures of leaves, a few seeds and some roots that Jensen had gathered.

"Wood sorrel salad," Jensen explained. "Both roots and leaves are edible. We won’t have to go hungry at least."

The fresh salad was in fact delicious, far better than the berries that he had managed to provide and not for the first time did he think that he was lucky to have Jensen there with him. The entire situation was horrible, but at least with Jensen he had a shot at survival. 

"This is amazing," Jared said, wondering why they didn't serve things like this on his father's table.

"Nature can be a good kitchen when one doesn't have the money for the fancy food," Jensen said and once again Jared was able to hear the bitterness in his voice. 

That told Jared just why he had never tasted something like Jensen's salad before: the food at the royal table was only the best imaginable and Jared wondered how many other things he had missed out on as well. He looked over at Jensen, watching the other alae finish the last of his salad and it was the first time Jared _really_ looked at him.

"Your wings…" Jared said slowly, not really knowing how to phrase it. 

Jensen's wings fluttered for a moment before he managed to get them under control, tucking them back out of sight and the tension between them was suddenly uncomfortable. 

"I wondered how long it would take you," Jensen said, not meeting Jared's gaze. 

"You're of royal descent," Jared pointed out. "Why are you living in the lower branches?"

Jensen stared at him for a long moment but then he laughed, a hard sound that made Jared wince. 

"Did you miss the blue in my wings? Whomever bedded my mother had no interest in caring for a bastard son."

"You don't know who your father is?" 

"Does it make a difference?" Jensen snapped. "But no. Mother never told me, and now she's dead and I will never know. I don't _want_ to know."

That wasn't the answer Jared had expected to get and he stared at Jensen, trying to understand him. 

"But you're a part of the royal family."

"I'm not. I'm as far from the royal family as can get. They don't mind blue wings, but bastards? I'm nothing, Jared. And the royal family expects me to keep my distance so that they can pretend I don't exist. They like the bread my foraging puts on their table, but they want nothing to do with _me_. Not like they want to be reminded that one of their own couldn't keep away from the servants. I don't have a place in the city, no matter how good I am at anything."

"That's a horrible way to treat someone!" Jared exclaimed.

Jared's obvious anger surprised Jensen and he looked carefully at the man that had gotten the both of them into this mess. He wasn't sure when he had stopped thinking of Jared as prince but somewhere over the day it had happened. Now the alae in front of him was in every inch a prince. Jared had straightened his back, eyes alight with righteous fury and his voice commanded respect.

"You _are_ a part of the royal family, whether they think so or not. It's not for them to decide. Your wings are the obvious proof to anyone in doubt."

"That's a wonderful way to see things," Jensen said and he allowed his wings to flare out, moving through the air and when he looked back over his shoulder he watched the unusual patterns swirling over them. "It's not my life, though."

He reached for the stone he had brought up to place their dinner on, pushing it to the side of the narrow space they had found. In truth he had expected Jared to push the subject, but when he looked back at him Jared was just watching him, unreadable expression on his face.

"We should get some sleep," Jensen said, because outside the sun was setting and he knew they both needed as much rest as possible before they started the long flight home. 

"I'll get some fresh leaves," Jared said and he was outside before Jensen could get a word out. 

It wasn't really needed, they would have been able to sleep on the leaves they had managed to collect the day before but if Jensen was honest with himself he looked forward to sleeping on something that hadn't been drying up all day. He still wasn't sure just how they would make it back in one piece, but with food in their bellies and the newly-carved spears resting against the wall he thought they just might have a chance. Of course it would have been better had they managed a fire, but that was something he wasn't prepared to risk when they were stuck in the middle of an unknown forest. They were safe, for now, and Jensen hoped to keep it that way. 

"I found these, think they would help?"

Jensen spun around to watch Jared where he stood in the doorway, big plants in his arms and a smile on his face. 

"Oh winds, yes!" Jensen exclaimed.

The cattails wasn't much to look at, but Jensen helped Jared drag them inside, tugging them open to get to the soft insides and they worked together to form the downy material into a bed. 

"I found some leaves as well, but I might need help with them."

As far as Jensen was concerned, that was an understatement. When they reached the base of the tree he was faced with huge leaves and he wondered how Jared had even been able to get them to the tree to begin with. There were only two leaves, but more weren't needed when each leaf would easily serve as a blanket for one of them and together they managed to get them up to their sleeping area without ripping the leaves apart. 

"That's looks...surprisingly good," Jensen said as he regarded their makeshift bed that took up almost the entire space. "I'll just go take care of certain things."

He needed some time to himself because all of a sudden he was all too aware of the fact that he was about to fly back up and lay down next to Jared. It was different this second time, now that they weren't exhausted from a full day in the uncomfortable grasp of talons. Flying down towards the river, Jensen looked back over his shoulder and he thought he could see Jared standing in the opening, watching him go. 

There was something about the prince that Jensen couldn't quite put his finger on, something that made Jensen feel surprisingly at ease despite the fact that they were lost in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. He found a spot where he was sure Jared wouldn't be able to see him, even if he ventured out of their little safe haven. Once he had relieved himself he went down to the river and in the last of twilight he tugged off his clothes and cleaned himself as well as he could without getting his wings wet. The water was bitingly cold against his skin, but he gritted his teeth and shivering he pulled his clothes back on even though he was still damp. 

With his fingers numb from the cold water it wasn't easy his tunic in place, the panel sticking to his skin and he wasn't able to get it where he wanted it.

"Let me."

Jensen jumped at Jared's voice behind him and when he spun around he could see that Jared seemed to have the same idea as Jensen, the tips of his hair slightly damp and his shirt and pants clinging to obviously damp skin. 

"Alright," Jensen agreed. "Thank you."

He kept still while Jared moved behind him, smoothing down the panel between Jensen's wings and helping him tying the belt in place.

"I guess we should sleep?" Jensen asked.

"That would probably be the best idea, yes," Jared agreed and they flew up to their little hideaway. 

Putting the leaves and twigs up over the door they were enveloped in darkness, fumbling slightly to get under the leaves and Jensen found himself shivering as his body tried to regain some warmth. He should have waited to morning to wash himself clean, when the sun could have warmed his wings, but a day of crafting and preparing for their way back home had left Jensen feeling sweaty and dirty. The cleaning had been needed, although the lingering cold was bad. 

Suddenly he felt an arm around his waist, pulling him in until he and Jared were pressed together chest to chest, wings tucked against their backs.

"What are you doing?" Jensen mumbled even though it was obvious. 

"Sharing body heat," Jared explained, shifting Jensen even closer. 

Jensen wanted to pull away, put some distance between them, but there was no denying how good it felt when the warmth slowly built between them and in the end Jensen found himself putting an arm around Jared as well, relaxing into the closeness. 

"Auralis is different," Jared said when Jensen was on the verge of sleep. "You wouldn't be judged for your wings there."

With sleep tugging him under Jensen couldn't find it in himself to form an answer, but the words lingered in his mind as he drifted off, tucked in close to Jared.

"Ready?" Jensen asked.

Jared stood on the branch, spear in hand and two acorn containers with water tied to his belt. There was also the small pouch Jensen had managed to create from some leaves to hold berries, a few leaves and some seeds. Jensen himself was equipped in the same way, with the addition of the knife that Jared had insisted Jensen should be in charge of. Despite his initial reaction there was no denying that the royal knife was the finest weapon Jensen had worked with. The blade might be thin and a bit dull, but it was craftsmanship that Jensen had only been able to dream about owning. Jared's words from the night before rang in his ears and with the knife at his belt Jensen allowed himself, if only for the briefest of moments, to accept the royal blood in his veins. 

"I'm ready," Jared said and his words brought Jensen back to the present. 

"We fly low," Jensen said. "High enough to avoid the ground predators and low enough for the birds of prey to not get to us. Again."

Jared raised an eyebrow but he didn't comment on it, instead looking out over the forest. 

"We fly west?"

"West," Jensen agreed. "I don't know the area east of Calyaeum but I know that the bird carried us away from the setting sun. Home is somewhere to the west."

Jensen gave one last look at the tree that had provided them with safety for two nights but then he took off, Jared by his side and together they headed west.

Neither of them had expected the lush woods that had surrounded the river to give way to much sparser vegetation and Jensen was sure they wouldn't be able to find much to sustain them.

"This isn't good," Jared pointed out when they took a break. 

Jensen sighed, taking a gulp of water instead of saying anything. He was sure he didn't need to say anything, not when they both knew how few edible things they had managed to fit in their makeshift pouches. 

"If we find some pine trees I think your knife would be enough to let us get to the inner bark, that's actually good food."

He looked around at the trees surrounding them and he knew it wasn't very likely. 

"We'll be alright," Jared said. "We might need to think of rationing the water, though, this area seems to become dryer and dryer."

Jensen nodded and despite wanting to drink every drop from his acorn he tied the cupule back in place and returned it to his belt. He was aware of how close they sat on the branch they had found, the previous night having brought a new intimacy and despite the situation they found themselves in Jensen caught himself wanting to get to know Jared more. 

"What's it like, living in the lower branches?" Jared asked and Jensen wondered if maybe he wasn't alone being curious. 

The question in itself surprised him, but there was no malice behind the words, just honest curiosity. 

"Lonely," Jensen admitted. "I have one friend, Jason. He's a yellow wing who has chosen to not take position within the guard."

Jared turned towards Jensen then, a look of surprise on his face and Jensen knew why. If there was one thing that the alae had ingrained in them it was which wings _should_ be doing different things and the yellow-winged always joined the guard, either the city guard or the royal guard. 

"Unusual," Jared said slowly but he didn't comment further. "Being lonely is horrible but it's good you have someone at least."

"Yes," Jensen agreed. "Jason is a good friend. And what about you? How was it growing up as a prince?"

"It was...alright," Jared said with a small shrug. "In the palace, even though I'm not the one set to inherit the crown, people always listened to me but they didn't really _hear_ me. I was always the Prince, never just Jared. And always so many people around, I was never alone."

"Must feel good," Jensen said, thinking back to all the times he had been sitting watching others play without him ever being asked to join. 

"No," Jared protested and when Jensen looked over he saw tension in the way Jared squared his shoulders. 

"Not when people only want to be around you because of the color of your wings."

Jensen was only familiar with people _not_ wanting to be around him because of his wings, but he was sure that being lonely felt horrible no matter how many people you were surrounded by. 

"Two sides of the leaf," he muttered. 

He had never considered just how lonely being a prince could be and he wondered how different his life would have been had he been born in Auralis. Or if his wings only had one color and not the swirls of blue and green.

"Do you live alone?" Jared asked when they had been sitting quietly for several minutes. 

"Mmhmm," Jensen said. "it's not much. By which I mean it barely fits a cot, and old table and a cabinet. We lived a bit better before mom passed away but now when it's just me…"

"Fireplace?" Jared asked when Jensen drifted off into silence. 

"No," Jensen spat, unable to hide the burst of anger. "It's not allowed in the lower branches. The fine citizens of Calyaeum don't want smoke from our homes to ruin their clean air. "

Jared looked over at him but Jensen kept his eyes on the ground below, watching as a squirrel jumped across the exposed dirt before he disappeared up a tree. 

"We should continue," Jensen said, hoping to avoid any further questions. 

He didn't want to explain how he sometimes had traded seeds or rare leaves for the right to heat up some stones in the baker’s oven, stones that he could put between thin worn sheets to heat his bed in the winter. There was no way he wanted to talk about the times that predators had kept him from foraging, leaving him with hunger clawing at his insides. 

"Of course," Jared agreed but Jensen could feel the way Jared's gaze lingered on him as they continued to fly towards safety. 

It wasn't until they had the setting sun in their backs, and Jensen was just thinking about looking for a place to spend the night, that the woods gave way to open landscape and Jensen was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when Jared grabbed his wrist and tugged him back, eyes wide with panic when Jensen looked back at him


	3. Part Two

"What the…"

The words were barely out before Jared's hand covered his mouth and he tugged them in behind a tree, away from whatever had him so scared.

"Not a word," he hissed. "Don't you know what that was?"

Jensen pulled away, peering around the tree to see the warm light of the setting sun shining down on something that looked close to a wound in otherwise green landscape. Trees and green grass gave way to grey dirt and jagged cliffs before diving down into a chasm that cut deep into the ground. It didn't look very welcoming, but Jensen didn't understand Jared's fear, so obvious in the way the tip of his wings trembled.

"It's some sort of dead landscape?" Jensen said, lowering his voice when Jared glared at him. "I don't see what's the big deal about it. We need to get home. Home is that way."

"Death is that way," Jared whispered angrily. "That is vatter domains!"

A laugh escaped Jensen then and he saw Jared's eyes go wide in shocked surprise.

"Vatter? But they aren't a real threat. Yes, there are stories about them but really, they are ground dwellers. We can just -"

He didn't get further before a spear slammed into the tree right beside them, the tip of it dripping with some sticky fluid and Jensen felt his blood go cold. 

"Move!" Jared cried out, his grip on Jensen's wrist tight enough that Jensen was sure he would have bruises.

Turning back towards the chasm he saw one of the vatter for the first time, several times bigger than any alae he had ever seen and when the vatter came closer he got a clear view of their snouts and sharp teeth. The tufts of hair clinging to their grey-brown skin were matted and looked like they would fall off any moment. The only color on them was some kind of transparent material tied around their necks. They looked eerily familiar but Jensen couldn't focus on them enough to see exactly what they were. What really caught his eye, though, was the second spear aimed at them, long and deadly-looking and they both took off towards the treetops above.

  


  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sophiap/819542/53379/53379_original.jpg)   
  
  
_Click for bigger version_   


  


Jensen was scared, but Jared seemed to be beyond scared and Jensen couldn't really understand why, not when they had wings and the vatter were so clearly earthbound. The thought was barely there before he saw a net come falling down from above, and it was only Jared's lightning-fast reactions that made it miss them.

"What was that?" Jensen cried out, the two of them staring up at the trees above. 

"Traps," Jared answered in a strained voice. "They can't fly, but they are _smart_ and deadly."

"We can't go up," Jensen realized. "Jared, what are we doing now?"

They both cried out when another spear slammed into a tree nearby and looking back Jensen saw several vatter darting between the trees, black eyes locked on him and Jared. 

"Fly faster!"

Jensen refrained from telling Jared he was flying fast already, because another glance back over his shoulder told him they weren't fast enough. With the vatter so much bigger, they had little problems keeping up and even gaining on them and Jensen wasn't sure how they would get out of this, not when _up_ wasn't an option. 

"Look, there," Jared called out, once more reaching to grab Jensen's hand and suddenly steering him in another direction. 

It was obvious what Jared had his eyes set on and even though Jensen wasn't sure it was a good idea, he followed the prince anyway. They really had no other option and even a slim chance was better than nothing. Crashing into the juniper bushes wasn't easy and more than one scraped over Jensen's arms as he tried to push branches away from his sensitive wings. It was dangerous but they both knew that the bushes were likely to stop the vatter from following them and Jensen heard angry shrieks behind them. 

They almost tumbled out on the other side, both of them bloody from the spikes but apart from a few small wounds at the tips of their wings, they were alright. Small injuries like that stung, but they weren't debilitating and that was all that mattered. 

"Why are they so insistent on following us?" Jensen gasped out when they continued to move, neither of them wanting to hang around to see if they had lost the vatter hunters. 

Jared didn't answer and the two flew as fast as they could until darkness settled over the forest. They could both see decently in the dark, but if what little he had heard about the vatter was true, their underground dwellings meant that their enemies saw even better at night than in the light of day. 

"How much have you heard?" Jared asked when they slowed down and it was Jensen's turn to guide Jared, finding them a hiding place far within the thickest shrubbery he could find. 

"I only know that people talked about attacks, but never close to us," Jensen said quietly, carefully listening for any tell-tale signs of the vatter approaching. "People said things but I mean, they were too weird to be true."

It had been years since he had been able to listen in to talk of that kind, not since his mother had passed away and Jensen had moved down to even lower branches. The rumors seldom reached down to him and he hadn't even thought of the vatter in a long time. Clearly he should have. He wished he knew everything but some of the rumors had just been too much to believe. 

"They hunt us," Jared said and Jensen felt a hard knot settle in his stomach. "It's why they used to attack Auralis, before we got our defences up better."

Jensen had to swallow down the bile that wanted to rise at that information and suddenly he wondered if maybe that was what had happened to some alae that had disappeared, assumed to have been taken by birds or foxes.

"The animals, they wouldn't know the difference between us or a mouse," Jared said, pulling branches together and trying to make their hiding place better. "But the vatter, they know to hunt us specifically and they…"

Jared swallowed thickly, not wanting to think about the horrible stories he had heard but Jensen deserved to know that there was a serious threat out there.

"I'm not sure," Jared admitted. "But I think they might have a thing for eating us. And you saw them back there, you saw what they wore."

He could see Jensen turn pale, his freckles standing out starkly against his pale skin.

"No," Jensen said weakly, shaking his head back and forth and he lost some height when his wings trembled too much to keep him up.

"It's what people say and some...remains we've found are…" Jared said before drifting off into silence, remembering the remains that had been brought back. "None of them have had their wings left. They eat us, and they wear our wings as some kind of messed up trophy."

He knew he didn't need to say more, not when Jensen reached to help Jared try to hide their resting place, movements desperate and jerky in a way Jared hadn't seen them before. Just when he thought they had managed to keep themselves out of sight, the humidity in the air turned into rain and both of them froze in place. If rain was coming, their little safe spot amongst the branches would be far from enough and neither of them needed to say another word as they took off once more, not stopping to look back to see if anyone was on their trail.

"Look out!"

Jensen cursed when Jensen's call made him swerve to the side, narrowly avoiding another net, tumbling down towards the ground before his wings once more gained their equilibrium. Looking up they managed to spot several more traps, avoiding them even as they swept back and forth between low branches as fast as they could. As they got further and further away from the vatter chasm, they saw fewer traps and Jared started to believe that maybe they had reached some kind of safety. 

The slow trickling of rain was intensifying and with his wings already heavy with exhaustion Jared was sure that neither of them would be able to fly for much longer. He thought that they were far enough from the vatter for them to be safe, it was almost an hour since they last seen a trap. Suddenly it felt as if the skies had opened themselves up and they were both hammered down to the ground by big raindrops, wings too weighed down to keep them up.

"We need to get some rest," Jensen said, tucking his wet wings against his back. 

"Somewhere dry," Jared answered, looking around for a place that could provide them some level of protection. 

He winced at how his wings felt and he was sure that no matter the danger they were fleeing from, neither of them would be dry enough to fly until the following day, even longer if the rain didn't hold up soon. 

"There's no place dry here," Jensen called out, barely audible above the rain pounding down on them. 

"There has to be," Jared said, holding one hand above his eyes to keep the water droplets away. "Look, over there."

He heard Jensen follow behind him as he made his way to where the roots of a big old tree formed a natural little cave a bit up from the ground. With wings soaked through they had no choice to but to climb and more than once Jared slipped and almost fell back down to the muddy ground below. 

"Are you sure about this?" Jensen asked when Jared pulled him up into the small entrance to what could be safety from the rain. 

"No," Jared admitted. "But I can't smell anything dangerous, can you?"

He looked over and saw Jensen pull in a deep breath, looking from side to side but some of the tension seemed to leave him and Jensen was the the first one to step into the little hollowed-out place. It wasn't much, even smaller than the tree where they had spent their first two nights but it was dry and Jared breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"We should put the acorns out," Jensen said, teeth chattering. "Collect more water."

It was a good idea: in their flight from the vatter there hadn't been any time or opportunity to replenish their meager supplies and Jared's belly was gnawing with hunger. 

"Do we have any grain or seeds left?" he asked, knowing full well that his own little pouch was empty. 

"Not much," Jensen said as he put their acorn containers where they would be able to collect water without being too visible from the outside. "No matter what we'll need to gather some food tomorrow. If the rain allows."

"We could maybe find some grubs?" Jared suggested and he wasn't surprised when Jensen's looked like he wanted to throw up. 

"We're not vatter," Jensen muttered. "No eating grubs and no eating each other."

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Jared huff out a low laugh before he tugged at his wet shirt. Being shirtless was cold, but it was still better than being wrapped in the wet clothes. He wished he could remove more clothes but one look towards Jensen and he ignored that idea, instead trying to squeeze as much water out of his pants as possible. Jensen mirrored his motions and Jared was presented with pale skin dotted with freckles, skin that was pebbled from the cold.

"Come," Jared said, reaching out for Jensen and tugging him in close. "Better to share body heat."

For a moment he thought that Jensen would protest, but instead he nodded and pressed himself even closer to Jared, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and slowly the shivers receded. He shifted them down until they were stretched out on the dry root, some dried leaves crinkling under their weight before they found a somewhat comfortable position with Jensen mostly sprawled on top of Jared and Jared's wings flared out to the sides to dry. 

"So that whole thing with you coming to Calyaeum to find a possible mate," Jensen said just when the silence started to turn awkward. "That didn't work out very well."

With Jensen pressed so close against him, their bodies fitting perfectly together, Jared couldn't regret travelling to Calyaeum, despite how things had turned out. Those were words he wasn't prepared to speak out loud but luckily violent shivers ran through Jensen's body and Jared focused on running his hands over Jensen's arms and sides, trying to rub some warmth back into his damp skin. 

It wasn't easy, now with Jared himself so very cold but slowly the chattering of teeth subsided and the only thing they could hear was the smattering of raindrops outside. Jared became more and more aware of how Jensen felt against him, the firm press of muscles and even though he tried to think of something else, anything else, he was all too aware of how _good_ it felt to have Jensen in his arms. 

He wasn't sure who moved first, all he knew that his hands had stilled, resting on Jensen's hips and when Jensen shifted up slightly their bodies aligned even better and their cocks pressed together through damp clothing. There was no hesitating, just two sharp gasps and the next moment he had Jensen mouth on his, leaning in to taste a sweetness that was purely Jensen. 

"Oh."

Jensen's gasp sounded surprised, but he didn't pull away and Jared wasn't sure he'd have been willing to let go had Jensen hesitated. As it was he didn't need to worry, not when Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared's hair, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Jared fitted his fingers better over Jensen's hips, holding him in place and he groaned into Jensen's mouth when he felt his own cock harden. It wasn't comfortable, not with a solid weight on top of him and too-wet clothes clinging to his skin but that didn't matter, not when Jensen shivered and this time Jared was sure it wasn't because of the cold. 

"Damn, Jensen," Jared gasped, rolling his hips up to seek more friction. 

It wasn't enough and he was desperate to feel more even though Jensen's bare chest pressed against his own. He loved the way he could feel Jensen warm up against him and when he pushed one hand down between their bodies Jensen threw his head back and a low, guttural moan left his soft lips. Jensen's pants were too tight from the rain but Jared still managed to get one hand inside, making Jensen's eyes go wide in surprise but the next moment he rocked his hips down, searching more. 

"Do it," Jensen demanded. "Touch me."

Jensen wasn't sure how they had gone from shivering cold to the building heat between them but with Jared's strong fingers circling his cock, there was no way Jensen would stop to ask questions.

The attraction between them had been building since they had first met and there was no longer any way to deny it, not when Jensen's cock twitched and pulsed out pre-come, slicking the movement of Jared's hand on him. 

"Stay quiet," Jared murmured and his breath was hot against Jensen's neck. 

Somewhere out there in the rain, danger was still waiting for them and Jensen wasn't sure why that knowledge sent his arousal spiraling even higher and he fumbled with the belt holding Jared's pants in place, needing to feel Jared’s skin under his hands. A low groan left him when he managed to wrap one hand around Jared's cock, trying to match his rhythm as they rocked together. 

"You're starting to feel warm," Jared whispered and Jensen thought he could hear the smile behind the words. 

"You too," Jensen agreed, letting his fingers gather Jared's pre-come to make the movement of his hand easier. 

In fact Jared's skin felt like fire under his hands, the heat of his body warming Jensen up and he spread his legs to straddle Jared, fitting their bodies closer together. Jared's grip on his dick tightened, edging in on painful but even that slight hint of pain was proof that they had survived the threat of the vatter and Jensen reveled in it. 

The next moment Jared let go of his cock and Jensen whined low in protest before that big hand moved further down to cup his sac, fingers running over soft, sensitive skin and Jensen cursed the fabric of his pants that prevented Jared from touch him where he really wanted to be touched. 

"When we get back," Jared mumbled and Jensen tried to not listen, he didn't want to think of getting back to Calyaeum. "I'll strip you bare and lay you out on my bed, get to know every part of you."

It was a pretty thought and even though Jensen was sure it wouldn't happen he couldn't stop the rush of arousal at the thought of having Jared's hands on his body, of really being able to touch. 

"Stop teasing," he groaned, rocking his hips down, grinding his crotch against Jared's.

"Yeah," Jared gasped, his hand sliding back up Jensen's cock and it was only a few firm tugs before Jensen's release slammed into him. 

His own hand clenched down around Jared and he wasn't fully sure how he managed to keep on working Jared's cock even when he was trembling through his climax. Jared came soon after, hot and wet over Jensen's hand and they gasped into each other's mouths, trembling for other reasons than the cold rain. 

"That was…" Jensen mumbled, pulling his hand free and wiping it off on his wet shirt before pushing it aside. 

"Unexpected?" Jared suggested, his hand pulling away as well and making Jensen hiss when Jared's fingers brushed over his softening cock. 

"That's one way of putting it," Jensen agreed, stifling a yawn. 

"I think we're safe here," Jared said. "Let's get some sleep."

There wasn't much room for them to move and Jensen had no choice but to stay on top of Jared, and he soon drifted off to sleep with the feel of Jared's fingers moving over the base of his wings. 

-¤-

"I think we lost them in the rain," Jensen said, looking out at the damp forest. 

He heard Jared move behind him before coming up to stand beside him on the root. Jensen shook his wings some and while they were still a bit heavy from having been soaked through, but he thought he'd be able to fly. 

"We'll be careful," Jared said as he knelt down to pick up one of the water containers. "But we need to find some food soon."

Jensen's belly was growling at him so he could easy see what Jared was talking about and he longed for the bread or fatty meat he had sometimes managed to trade for the seeds he collected. 

"Do we keep going south?"

"South until we reach the plains," Jared said. "We should be safe there."

They both knew that there was no promise of safety in the vast southern plains, but neither of them seemed eager to talk about that. Just like they didn't talk of what had happened the night before event though Jensen knew what the stains in his shirt were, telltale marks he'd been unable to get off.

"We're getting far away from Calyaeum," Jensen pointed out even as he tied one of the water containers to his belt. 

"I think we should head to Auralis," Jared told him. "By now it's most likely closer and it's stupid to not make a stop there before I return you to your home."

Jensen stilled for a moment before he reached for Jared's knife, adding it to his belt and he kept going through the motions of preparing to leave. He knew he shouldn't have believed in the words Jared had spoken while on the edge of orgasm and he wasn't really surprised that he'd be left off where he had began.

"Right," he said, straightening his back and hoping his emotions weren't showing on his face when he turned towards Jared. "Should we leave? Are your wings dry enough?"

Jared's wings flared out and Jensen looked at the swirls of green covering them, small flecks of gold in them but nothing like Jensen's own multicolored wings. 

"I think they'll work," Jared said. "But we should be careful."

Jensen bit back a short answer to that, instead pushing up off the root, allowing his wings to carry him upwards even as he made sure to keep an eyes on the treetops, looking out for any possible traps. He heard Jared behind him but they both flew in silence through the morning dew. 

Lost in his own thoughts he almost missed the small motion down on the ground and before Jared could ask him Jensen tucked his wings close to his back, freefalling to the ground below. By the time he heard Jared call out above him, it was already too late for the mouse on the ground and Jensen grabbed it just as his wings flared out to stop his fall. The small body squirmed in his arms, desperate to get away but Jensen already had the knife in hand and one fast movement made the wood mouse go limp and Jensen's hands were covered in warm blood. 

"Damn it, Jensen!"

"I'm sorry," Jensen said, more to the dead animal in his arms than to Jared.

It wasn't often that he killed and he couldn't help but feel the stab of sorrow at ending a life, even when it was to keep himself and Jared alive. 

"I'll clean it out now," Jensen said when he and Jared landed on the ground. "We don't have time to get a fire going right now, but at least we have dinner. Think you could get me some big leaves?"

He thought Jared wanted to protest but when Jensen put the animal down on the ground, preparing to cut it open, he saw the prince go pale and he quickly took off, looking for the leaves Jensen had asked for. Jensen gritted his teeth together and got to work, wincing when he opened up the animal, skinning it as fast as he could before removing the intestines and putting them aside. 

"Here," Jared said, landing beside Jensen with several big leaves in his arms. 

"Don't step in the guts," Jensen said and Jared pushed off the ground, choosing to hover instead. 

"There's quite a bit of meat there. I didn't think it would be that much."

Jensen looked at the cuts he had gotten from the mouse and Jared was right, if they could only find some seeds and maybe herbs to cook it with, the mouse would feed them for a few days. 

"It was rather big and fat for a wood mouse," Jensen said with a nod, looking at the bloody pile of guts and fur. "I can't really do much with the fur; it's too bad really."

The fur was something that would have easily cost him a week's worth of gathering back in Calyaeum and he didn't like the thought of leaving it behind. More important, however, was for them to not leave any obvious signs that they had been there.

"Can you dig a hole to hide these things in?" he asked, motioning to the pieces of the mouse still left. "Don't need to let any vatter coming by know about us."

Jared still looked a little bit green, but he nodded and took off, returning with a stick and Jensen watched out of the corner of his eye as Jared found a spot with looser soil and started digging. Jensen made sure to clean the meat as good as he could, cutting it in smaller pieces before wrapping it tightly in the gathered leaves. Looking down at his own hand he couldn't help but make a face at the blood and gore covering them and he didn't even hear Jared approach until his hands were hit by cold water. 

"I found a small stream," Jared told him, tilting the leaf he had carried the water in. "It's too muddy to drink, but I think even slightly murky water is better than being covered in mouse guts."

"It is," Jensen agreed, rubbing his hands as clean as possible in the water. "I think we should be able to carry everything in our pouches. If we eat the rest of the berries, at least."

The lingonberries were tart, an explosion of taste on Jensen's tongue but it felt good after what little seeds they've had the night before, and the lack of anything for breakfast. With the bags empty, they managed to get all the meat packed before burying the bloody remains and as they took off, the place held no evidence that they had been there. 

"Show me that stream," Jensen said. "I think I still need to clean off some."

Jared led him to where a barely-there stream cut through the forest, murky water that didn't catch the light finding its way through the trees. The water didn't make him feel clean, but as Jared had pointed out it was better than the blood that had clung to him. Jensen even pushed his hands down into the mud, rubbing it between his fingers to clean away the mess and he finally got rid of the feeling of the blood pushing in through his pores. 

Washing off as good as he could, he gratefully accepted it when Jared pushed some leaves into his hands and he wiped himself dry as much as possible before they took off again, heading south and both of them wondering just how close to the vatter land they really were. 

Flying was harder than it had been the days before, and not only because of how the dampness still made both their wings felt heavy and weighed down. Jensen's shoulder muscles were aching from days and days of flying, even more so after their speedy escape from the vatter. 

"You're barely speaking to me," Jared said and Jensen wasn't sure how long they had been flying by the time the silence broke. 

"You're not really speaking to me either," Jensen retorted but he did slow down some and fly closer to Jared.

"What happened last night…" Jared started before drifting off into silence. 

Jensen swerved over to land on a branch, sitting down to let his legs hang over the edge and Jared sat down next to him, both of them in need of a rest. 

"Do we really need to talk about it?" Jensen asked. "Let's just get to Auralis so people will find out that their prince is alive. Then I'm sure you can arrange an escort for me back to Calyaeum."

Jared looked over at him and for a moment Jensen expected Jared to protest but then his lips pressed together into a tight line and he shrugged. 

"If that is how you want things to go," Jared said and Jensen clenched his hands together into fists. 

"Do you plan to go back to Calyaeum?" Jensen asked even though he was sure of the answer. 

"No," Jared said without hesitating for a second. "I don't think there'll be much reason for me to return there. 

That was all Jensen needed to hear and without waiting for Jared he pushed off of the branch, free-falling before his wings carried his weight and they flew the rest of the afternoon in a silence that was even more tense than it had been before their talk.

"Here?" Jared asked and Jensen looked back over his shoulder, seeing Jared land in a spot where several branches spread out in different directions, creating a small hollow.

"That's perfect," Jensen agreed, swerving down to land beside Jared. 

The tension was still there but Jensen knew that if they really wanted to survive they needed to be able to work together. Swallowing down the hurt of knowing he'd be left behind, he forced a smile to his lips. 

"How about you gather something to make a bed and I gather up something edible? And maybe..."

He looked around, noticing that under the thickest branches there were actually some almost dry leaves and that gave him an idea. If he could manage to gather up some really dry twigs, he might actually get them a small fire and he was sure that a hot meal would make them both feel better. 

"I can do that," Jared agreed, untying the acorns from his belt before he took off and Jensen put away the one still holding some water before he took off towards the ground. 

It took awhile, but he did find a place where the underside of a fallen tree presented him with bark so dry that it almost pulverized when he ground it between his fingers. It would be perfect for letting the spark catch and he kicked the leaves away from a small spot on the ground, putting the tinder down. He could hear Jared move around in the treetops above, no doubt gathering fresh leaves to make them a good bed and Jensen tried to not think too much about the fact that the limited space meant they would once more sleep pressed together. 

"Fire?" Jared asked when he landed beside Jensen, his feet almost soundless on the damp ground.

"I thought it would be a good idea," Jensen said, using Jared's knife to carve into a branch, creating the much needed-groove for his fire plough. 

"I can get some food?" Jared suggested. "Or water. I'm sure I heard a stream."

"Water would be great," Jensen agreed. "I saw some grass that will give us seeds, I'll grab them once I got fire. And I think we should sacrifice an acorn; we can carry an ember in it."

He could feel Jared look at him and he thought that maybe he should say something. But Jared flew off before Jensen could say something and Jensen focused back on his attempt at fire. At least they were talking, even if it wasn't about what they should be talking about and Jensen had no doubts that the tension would return in full when they had to lay down beside each other again.

The plain stretched out in front of them as far as the eye could see and Jared was sure that they must be days away from Auralis even if flying. Something that wouldn't be an option if they wanted to survive.

In the forest their biggest threat had been the vatter and their traps, but Jared knew that out in the open birds would be able to spot them easily if they flew above the tall grass. Not that walking would be totally safe for them either, Jared knew just how big the rodents could get, not to mention the foxes and other bigger animals that could so easily swallow them down. 

"This'll take a while," Jensen said beside him and Jared looked over at him. 

To say that things were awkward between them would be putting it lightly and Jared could see the tense way that Jensen held his wings. There were a lot of things Jared thought about saying but there was something holding him back and instead he looked over at the grass in front of them. The strands were higher than either of them and Jared was sure it would hide them from above - the only problem was that it would also hide any earthbound predators out to get them. 

"Fire out there probably won’t be a good idea," Jared pointed out. 

In the forest the smoke would have been caught and whisked away by the wind before being spotted, but out in the open that safety would be lost to them. He had also seen enough grass fires to never want to experience one close up.

"Maybe we should rest and get some food. Head out there again tomorrow," Jensen suggested. 

It wasn't a bad idea and even though Jared was itching to get away from the forest, he nodded his agreement and together they made their way back in between the trees. No longer damp, it was a lot easier for them to find a dry spot, once more above the ground and Jared made himself busy collecting leaves and cattails to make them a bed high up in the branches. Down on the ground below Jensen was carefully tipping the glowing ember out of the acorn, adding kindling to it before leaning forward and carefully breathing life into the fire. 

Jared knew he would have had even bigger problems, if not for the fact that Jensen had been taken together with him. He had never really realized just how much he had taken for granted when living in the comfortable rooms of his father's palace. Without Jensen he wouldn't have had a chance of getting the seeds and fatty meat that had sustained them, much less the fire to make them the warm food that Jensen had made them the evening before. 

Jared flew down, landing beside Jensen on the ground and looking over his shoulder to see what he was cooking up. He was handed a flat stone where strips of grilled mouse were piled up beside leaves and some seeds that Jared had never had before but that tasted amazing.

"We’ve got something close to a bed up there," Jared said, accepting the makeshift plate. 

"And we’ve got something close to dinner down here," Jensen said and while the joke was a slightly strained one, it was still an attempt and Jared appreciated it. 

"Thank you," Jared said, biting into the meat and groaning at the taste.

For having so little to work with, Jensen sure knew how to make their meager provisions into something that far outweighed anything he had been given while he and his entourage had been travelling. While the tension still lingered, it eased some while they devoured the food, hands sticky with fat and Jared washed it away with some of the remaining water. It was lucky for the both of them that they had passed a small pond not too far back and he knew they would be able to fill their containers up before heading out of the plains. Out in the grass he had no idea when, or even if, they would be able to find water but that was something he didn't want to think of. 

"No real shelter tonight," Jensen said, startling Jared out of his thoughts. 

It was true, they had been lucky the previous nights but this was the one with the least cover above them and a chilly wind finding its way to their resting place. 

"We'll manage," Jared said, downing the last small seeds and putting the stone plate away. 

"Should we get water now?" Jensen asked, stretching slightly and Jared tried to not stare too much at the way Jensen's tunic shifted to reveal more pale skin at the movement. 

"I think we should sleep now," Jensen said, looking up at the quickly darkening sky. "It'll be pitch black before we get back from the pond and I just… I just want to sleep."

With a nod Jared helped to clean up, making sure the ground bore no evidence that they had ever been there before the two of them flew up to the sleeping area. It was only then that Jared realized just how awkward things would be considering what had happened between them. 

"I, um…" he started, looking at the bed he had created and knowing full well that they would need to be close to each other to fit.

"Let's just get some sleep," Jensen said slowly, folding his wings back before slipping into the bed and arranging the bigger leaves to cover him. 

Jared watched him for a few moments before he followed suit, all too aware of the feel of Jensen pressed up against his side. Even when he heard Jensen's breaths deepen, it was a long time before Jared managed to drift off into sleep.

Waking up Jared groaned and stretched, only to realize Jensen was asleep almost on top of him, head resting on Jared's chest and wings spread out over the both of them. Jared's own wings felt cramped and he carefully shifted Jensen to the side enough that he could sit up, rolling his shoulders and letting his wings flare out to work out the kinks.

Looking back over his shoulder he saw Jensen yawn and stretch before slowly blinking his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking over at Jared. 

"Morning," he mumbled sleepily. 

"Morning," Jared nodded. "I think we should get some water and head out."

Jensen blinked a few times but then he nodded and got up fully, stretching from side to side and Jared tried to not look too much. 

"Yeah, no need to hang around. The sooner we get to Auralis…"

Jensen shrugged and without another word he flew down to the ground where he had carefully hidden away their containers, one of them still holding a glowing ember and Jared hoped that they would dare to at least get one warm meal out on the fields. He didn't really know what to say to Jensen, the other alae clearly had no interest in talking of what had happened between them and Jared forced himself to push away the thoughts of not wanting to let Jensen go. It wasn't his choice to make even though he hated the thought of letting Jensen return to Calyaeum.

"I should go get the water," Jared said but Jensen was already strapping the empty acorn containers to his own belt. 

"No," Jensen said. "If something happens I think I can handle it better. I'll be back soon."

He reached for the third container, leaving the one holding the ember with Jared before taking off between the trees, leaving Jared standing alone looking after him. 

"Well, damn," Jared muttered to himself before sighing and settling down to go through his pouch.

There were still a few pieces of meat, although Jared was sure it wouldn't be edible much longer and he carefully put the leaf-wrapped meat to the side, hiding it under a few stones before starting to look around for something to eat. He might not be as good as Jensen at foraging, but he had been watching the things Jensen had picked up for them to eat and he thought he would be able to at least get something. Jensen might think he was mostly useless out in the woods, but Jared was determined to at least manage something. 

He didn't know how much time passed as he looked over different grass and berries, trying to remember what he had seen Jensen bring them to eat and he had quite a good collection by the time he heard someone move closer. His first instinct was to reach for his knife, only to remember that Jensen still had it strapped to his belt but he didn't get further before Jensen swept down and landed beside him, nearly stepping on the items Jared had gathered.

"Hey, look out," Jared protested.

"What? Oh. You foraged?" 

"Yeah," Jared said, stretching his back in pride only to see Jensen suddenly go pale.

"Jared, you haven't eaten this? Tell me you didn't eat while collecting this!"

"I didn't," Jared said and he knew he sounded offended. "I'm hungry but I'm not eating without you. I wouldn't do that."

To his surprise Jensen grabbed some of the seeds Jared had gathered and threw them away, surprising Jared too much for him to protest the treatment of his gathered food. 

"These are poisonous to us," Jensen said. "If you'd… Just...don't go gather food when you don't know what you're doing."

Jared winced at the angry tone, looking down at the remnants of what he had thought would be food to get them through at least a day or two. 

"I was just trying to help," he muttered. "We can't all experts at edible stuff. I'm sorry I wasn't raised to…"

He managed to catch himself before he said too much but from the hurt that flickered across Jensen's face, he thought the damage might already be done. 

"I think we're both aware of how different our lives have been," Jensen said stiffly but he looked down at the rest of the food. "The rest is edible. And I found some roots down at the pond. We should be able to get by well as long as we can find more water out there."

The way Jensen refused to look at him was clear proof of how upset he was and the plea for forgiveness rested on Jared's tongue but for some reason he couldn't really get it out. Whatever friendship had been building between them was quickly crumbling to pieces and Jared was regretting having touched Jensen the way he had wanted to do. 

Jensen split up the edible things between them, saving a small pile for breakfast. But neither of them spoke while they ate and once the food was devoured Jared sighed and got up.

"Let's go."

"We won't be able to fly there," Jensen said as they took off towards the plains. 

"I know," Jared sighed. 

He knew of no alae that liked being earthbound, even less so when they were in unfamiliar land and the grass around them would effectively hide them but also anything that might hunt them. Landing on the edge of the plains they looked out over the neverending stretch of grass and Jared saw Jensen looking around before going over to a bush and grabbing two long sticks, handing one of them to Jared. 

"If we run into something, at least this way we'll have something to hit them with," Jensen explained and Jared nodded. It wouldn't be as good at the spears they had lost in the vatter attack, but it was better than nothing.

"Right, let's get started then, shall we?"

Jensen looked at him for a few long moments but then he nodded and together they stepped into the high grass, the forest soon lost behind them.


	4. Part Three

"There's no way we can light a fire here."

The ground around them was dry and Jensen sighed as he stepped over some long strands of grass that had fallen to the ground. He looked up at the sun blazing down on them and even though he couldn't push up and fly he stretched his wings to soak up as much as sun as he could. In the density of the woods not much light had filtered down to them and Jensen hadn't really realized how much he had been missing sunlight. Around Calyaeum the forest weren't as dense, making it a much more hospitable place for alae and he could feel himself soak up the energy. While the sun was something welcome, Jared was right and there was no way the ground around them was fit to build a fire even if they would have been able to mask the plume of smoke. 

"I'm sure we can manage something from the provisions we have," Jensen said even though he wasn't very much looking forward to chewing on dry seeds.

"Right, of course," Jared answered stiffly. 

It was the same tone he had used towards Jensen since they set out this morning and Jensen knew it was partly his own fault. There was just something about the tension between them that kept making him snap at Jared and he knew that he sometimes sounded like he was talking to a small child and not a prince of the alae. 

"You picked some berries I think would taste wonderful now," Jensen added. 

Jared looked over to him, seemingly surprised, but there was a small smile on his lips and then he nodded. 

"Berries would be great," he agreed. "So would having somewhere safe to sleep. Please tell me you know how to arrange that?"

"Maybe," Jensen said. "But it's a bit too early now, don't you think?"

"Yes," Jared nodded. "We’ve got hours to walk still, but at least it's good to know you've got a plan."

Plan was a bit much to call it, but looking around the neverending sea of grass, Jensen sure hoped he would be able to keep them safe for their first night out in the open. As it was they sat down when they found a few stones, taking up the small berries and even though they were starting to turn dry, it was still good to have some food. 

"If the vatter attack us here, there's no way we'll see them coming."

Jensen knew that Jared was right but it was something he wasn't too fond of thinking about. The plains held many dangers and he knew better than to think they were anywhere near being safe. 

"At least we'll die with full bellies," he mumbled, unfastening one of the acorns from his belt and taking a few deep swallows before he handed it over to Jared. 

"Positive thinking," Jared commented dryly. 

"About this morning-" Jensen started but he never got further before they heard something approach and they barely had time to reach for the their staves before a ferret came through the tall grass.

Jared and Jensen took off right away, soaring up from the ground and striking at the ferret as it tried to grab them before they got out of reach. The reaction was natural to both of them and it was only when they were up from the ground that Jensen realized that apart from one water container at Jared's belt, the rest of their food remained down on the ground. 

The thought of leaving it behind hurt, but when the angry ferret realized his prey was too far up to reach, he turned and poked at the small pieces of meat and seeds left behind and Jensen winced when one big paw came down on the acorns with water, spilling it out over the ground. 

"We need to get out of here!"

Jensen wanted to get down there, try to save something edible but Jared's hand clenched around his, tugging him away.

"No, don't think about it, just fly!"

Up over the grass it was easy to see how much distance they had covered, the forest barely visible in the distance. But all they had in front of them was more grass and Jensen knew they had a long way to go still. Looking back he didn't see any movement in the grass and he hoped that the ferret was busy devouring the food they had left behind.

"Think we're safe?" Jared asked as they kept on flying as fast as they could. 

"Not up here," Jensen said.

Above them the clear blue sky stretched out and he knew that they would be easy prey for anything with wings and there were a few shapes far off in the distance that made unease coil in his belly. 

"We need to land. We need to land now."

He saw Jared follow his gaze, paling as he realized what Jensen had seen and together they swept back down on the ground, trying to find a place where the grass was thicker, hiding them from view. 

"Is there anything _not_ out to eat us?" Jared groaned.

"Not out here," Jensen sighed, allowing Jared drag him in under a small bush. "We'll never make it across alive. Fuck."

"And we've got no food," Jared said, his hand falling down to the water container still strapped to his belt. "And not much water left."

"No," Jensen agreed. "Maybe if we could find some berries out here, we could get some juice from them."

"Maybe."

They both knew that the chances of it weren’t great, not out in the dry stretch of the plains but something had to be done or they would soon be too exhausted to walk much farther. Sitting down, Jensen groaned and hid his face in his hands and he was grateful to Jared for not saying anything, allowing Jensen a few minutes to freak out. 

When he had collected himself enough to look out he saw Jared sitting with his back against the stem of the bush, eyes closed and breathing slow. 

"We're pretty much fucked, aren't we?" Jared asked without opening his eyes. 

"Not really."

Both Jared and Jensen jumped at the intrusion of an unknown voice, spinning around and for a moment he didn't see the speaker. Then a figure came out from between the grass and Jensen's hand fell down to his knife. 

"Don't come any closer!"

"I'm not here to hurt you, I promise."

The voice was clearly female, and when she stepped out from the shadow of the grass Jensen took in brown hair that shimmered red in the sunlight, but what he really noticed was the lack of wings. 

“You're a groundling," he blurted out before stopping himself. 

"And you two are alae," the woman said, tilting her head to the side. "What on earth are you doing out here? You're days away from Auralis."

Jensen still held his hand on the hilt of the knife, glancing over to Jared and saw that he had his staff held in front of him, obviously not trusting the groundling any more than Jensen did.

"How could you sneak up on us, were you following us?" 

"You landed just outside one of our safe areas," the woman said. "We have a burrow right here, so it was pure luck. Plus,you're not as silent as you might think. Not used to stumbling around on the ground, are you?"

"We're really not," Jared admitted. "But these plains have a few too many birds above them for us to want to risk something. I'm Prince Jared of Auralis, and this is Jensen."

The way Jared introduced them made Jensen clench his teeth together, the difference between them too obvious. On the other hand, at least Jared didn't introduce him with the term bastard and that was a step up from most people back in Calyaeum. 

"I'm Danneel from Terrus," the groundling said. "I'm sure you both would be more comfortable up here, but if you want to come down the burrow I could share some food with you. And I saw a ferret around here earlier - it really isn't safe."

Jared and Jensen looked at each other and Jensen realized in surprise that Jared was waiting for him to make the decision, trusting in Jensen to be able to tell whether they could trust Danneel or not. Jensen looked over at her, letting his gaze travel over her clothing, hues of brown and green making her fit in with the nature around them. The only real color was her hair, braided to the side and then falling down one shoulder. She was beautiful, Jensen could see that much even though he thought her lack of wings made something look rather off. What really got to him was the fact that she remained relaxed, waiting for them to come to a decision without pushing them in either way.

"I think we both would like that, a lot," Jensen said and he saw Jared relax slightly. "We had a run-in with that ferret you mentioned. We got away but he made away with what provisions we had."

"Come with me, then, "Danneel said. "You can stay with me here for the night, and tomorrow I'll take you to Terrus. I'm sure we can stock you up enough to get home."

She turned around and led them down a barely-visible path between the tall grass, one that neither Jared or Jensen had noticed, not knowing what to look for. It wasn't far before she motioned them down a hole in the ground and even though every part of Jensen protested against it, he followed Jared down, leaving the sun behind them. With each step down the tunnel, Jensen thought he could feel the earth pressing down on him, could feel the weight of it and he didn't think he imagined the air being thicker the farther underground they went. 

He was just about to ask what would keep the ferret from finding them underground, when something suddenly closed out the daylight filtering down from the entrance, leaving them in pitch black darkness.

"Shit! Jensen?"

Hands fumbled over his chest before he felt Jared's hand close around his own and the touch grounded him, making it easier to breathe and before the panic really settled in the narrow tunnel was bathed with a flickering light. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Danneel holding a torch in one hand and when he looked to the items she put away at her belt he realized she must have some of the more effective fire lighting tools that he knew that people in Calyaeum had. People that didn't live in the lower branches at least. 

"This place has a door," Danneel explained. "From the outside it looks like the earth around it; you can only find it if you already know it's there. Keep walking, the tunnel opens up soon."

Only then did Jensen realize that Jared was still holding his hand and when they started walking, neither of them pulled back. It wasn't until the tunnel turned into a wider area that Jared let go and Jensen focused on the room they stepped into instead of the lack of Jared's hand on his. The burrow was several times larger than Jensen's small house back in Calyaeum, curved walls and high enough ceiling that Jensen wouldn't be able to reach it without flying. No matter how big it was, it felt claustrophobic to Jensen and he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the roof collapsing down on them, burying them under thick layers of dirt. 

"You live like this?" Jared asked and from the look on his face Jensen was pretty sure he wasn't the only one that didn't feel comfortable underground. 

"No," Danneel said. "Most of Terrus is above ground, but it also has defences that aren't possible in the safe burrows. This is a place for us to rest if we're out hunting or foraging, allowing us to go farther from the city."

Jensen could see the benefit of the arrangement: the inhabitants of Calyaeum seldom went farther than what allowed them to return that same day, and the times the royal family and other higher ups had to travel, they did so with extensive guard surrounding them. 

"And you have food enough to share?" Jared asked.

"We store dried and salted items in all burrows," Danneel explained. "And even so we always bring more with us as well. I'm actually here because I've been gathering heartsease and other edible flowers from the forest's edge."  
She fastened her torch to a holder on the wall before walking over to one corner and tugging open a bag that Jensen thought was made from the belly of a mouse. Rummaging inside it she came up with strips of dried meat that she handed to them before taking out a clay bowl to reveal some seed porridge inside. 

"It's not much, but please, do eat."

Even though they had eaten earlier, they had had far from enough to satisfy them, and furthermore it was the first time in days that they felt safe enough to relax and actually enjoy their food without the fear of something attacking. 

"Prince Jared, huh?" Danneel said when Jensen was downing the last of his porridge. "And yet you're out here, literally middle of nowhere. How come?"

"I was stupid," Jared explained with a small shrug. "Jensen was out foraging, and I wanted to find out more about it but I flew too high and a bird attacked. Jensen tried to save me but we both got caught and taken far away before we managed to get free. That was five nights ago."

"You've been very lucky then," Danneel said, leaning forward as she listened to Jared. "And that you've managed to avoid the Vatter Chasm to the north. They seldom come this far down but they do venture into the woods."

Jensen shivered, remembering all too well the flight from the vicious vatter and he saw Danneel noticing his reaction. 

"We almost got caught," Jensen explained to her. "We're lucky to be alive, since pretty much everything around here seems to consider us food."

Danneel laughed at that, nodding slightly and Jensen figured it must be even worse for someone who didn't have wings to rely on. 

"The world wasn't made for the ones our size," she agreed. "But we know to defend ourselves and I doubt that luck is the only thing that have kept you alive."

Looking over at Jared Jensen saw the prince open his mouth, words on the tip of his tongue but he remained silent, turning away and putting down his empty bowl on the ground. 

"Is Terrus close by?" Jared asked, steering the conversation in a new direction. "I've heard of people travelling there and I've always wanted to see it but I've never had the chance."

"Almost a day by foot," Danneel explained. "So we'll make camp down here for tonight, you two can help me pack things together and we leave at dawn."

Jensen sat back and listened while Jared and Danneel started talking city relations, Jared already revealing ideas to have the ground city and the winged city working closer together and Danneel eagerly coming with her own suggestions. It wasn't a discussion Jensen had much say in, and soon he drifted off to sleep, back against the wall and warm and content for the first time in days.

Waking up Jared felt off, and it took a few long minutes of staring into the surrounding darkness before he realized that he missed the warmth of Jensen's body beside him. In the roomy burrow, there had been no need for them to sleep pressed together and Jensen was in a cot on the other side of the room. It hadn't been easy to wake him up and get him into bed and Jared wished they could have found an excuse to just lay down together as they had for the past several nights.

Pushing that thought aside he fumbled around for the light Danneel had left beside his own cot, explaining how to light it with the small ember stored inside the holder and soon he had enough light to allow him to see Jensen's sleeping form. The other alae looked more relaxed than Jared remembered seeing him before, one hand tucked under his cheek and wings hanging down over the edge of his bed. Jared should have known that Jensen would sleep on his belly, even when he wasn't sprawled out on top of Jared.

"Morning."

Danneel's voice made Jared look away from Jensen and he felt guilty at having been caught staring but Danneel only raised an eyebrow, not saying anything about it.

"Morning, Danneel, "Jared greeted, sitting up and stretching his wings.

"I think it's past sunrise," she said, yawning. "I figured you and Jensen needed your rest after what you've been through but I think we need breakfast and things now. There's a small pond close by, not much but enough to clean up and stuff. I'll go grab some water and you can wake up your friend?"

Jared wasn't sure that _friend_ was the right word for him and Jensen, considering the tension of the last few days.

"I'm awake," Jensen mumbled, not moving or opening his eyes and Jared saw Danneel smirk.

"Right," she said as she got up. "How about you two pack up your things and look through my bags to make sure we’ve got them well stocked with food to bring back? I had gathered more than needed so I had planned to leave a lot here but with your help I might be able to get it all. Would be nice to not have to come here a second time to fetch it all."

Jared wasn't sure just how Danneel could be quite as awake as she was, not when she had still been up and around when Jared crashed, dead to the world.

"We can probably do that," Jared agreed while Jensen slowly blinked his eyes open, yawning wide and stretching but not really showing signs of getting up. "I just need to relieve myself so I'll follow you up to the surface. 

Leaving Jensen half asleep on the cot Jared walked after Danneel up the tunnel, helping her push the door aside and blinking at the bright sunlight greeting them on the other side. Danneel held a long spear in one hand, blackened edge deadly sharp and she held Jared back as she peered outside, making sure that it was safe to step out into the open. 

"If it's this dangerous, why are you out here alone?" Jared asked when she lowered the spear. 

"I can take care of myself," Danneel said with a shrug. "I know it's hard for you to understand it, but people like me and Jensen live different lives than you do."

"It's that obvious?" Jared sighed, looking back towards the tunnel.

"Only for someone that knows what to look for," Danneel said with a small smile. "You can't be totally hopeless or you wouldn't have made it this far. Maybe this is good for you."

She took off through the grass, leaving Jared to himself and he did his business, thoughts swirling in his mind. Walking back down the tunnel he found Jensen sitting on the edge of his cot, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

"I see you're awake," Jared said.

"Barely," Jensen groaned. "I'm not a morning person when… well, when I feel safe enough to relax. I guess we won't be safe on the travel to Terrus, though."

"I'm pretty sure Danneel and you can keep us safe," Jared said because there was no doubt in his mind that Jensen would figure out what to do if something happened to them. 

Jensen shrugged and walked over to where several bags were filled with the food that Danneel had collected, together with a lot of dried items that Jared figured must have been left on previous visits. 

"There's food here for weeks," Jensen said. "Not sure that even the three of us together can get it all to Terrus."

"We're not bringing all," Danneel explained, walking down the tunnel, handing Jared a small woven container filled with fresh water. "We should leave enough for a week but the more we can bring with us, the better."

Together the three of them decided what to bring and what to leave behind and after a while they had three bags filled to the brim with food and Danneel put them aside and put together a light breakfast of heartsease and seeds ground together into small cakes. With only water to wash it down, it wasn't the best food they'd had since the bird had carried them away from Calyaeum, but there was a lot of it and Jared had to stop himself from eating too much. 

"Time to head out," Danneel said. "By this evening I'll be able to present you with more comfortable sleeping arrangements, and some hot food."

That was just what Jared felt he needed after the constant tension of the previous few days and he and Jensen helped each other get the bags strapped in place before following Danneel up to the surface once more. She showed them how to best hide the entrance to the safe burrow before looking up towards the sky and taking off through the grass. 

Several times they came across mice or insects, but with the three of them together, most animal life took off before they got too close. For the first time it felt like they were really walking towards a goal instead of fleeing from something and Jared found himself smiling when a big butterfly fluttered by, wingtips touching his for a moment. Neither of them really spoke and Jared knew that part of it was because they didn't want to attract unwanted attention but if he was honest with himself much of his silence was because he had too many thoughts swirling around in his mind.

"I barely recognize any of these plants," Jensen mumbled, looking up at the grass towering above them. 

Jared found himself smiling slightly at that - even in the relative safety and with Danneel guiding them, Jensen was unable to stop cataloguing the nature around them, while Jared himself didn't see much difference between the grass here or the meadow where he had first seen Jensen. 

"Did you hear that?" Jensen said suddenly, stopping so suddenly that Jared almost crashed in to him and only managed to stop them from falling over by balancing his hands on Jensen's hips.

"What is that?" 

"Prairie dogs," Danneel said. "Oh, I hope Symo is with them. It would save us _hours_."

"What?"

Danneel didn't answer, instead she took off in a half run towards the chattering sound that had drawn their attention, leaving Jared and Jensen to stare at each other for a moment before following her. 

"Who the hell is Symo?" Jared called over her but she didn't respond.

The answer came the next moment when they broke through the grass and came out in a vast, open area where mounds of sand rose up. Several prairie dogs sat up on their hind legs, chirping excitedly and Jared wasn't sure if it was greeting or warning. 

"Symo!" Danneel called out when one of them broke away from the others, running straight for them and Jared took a quick step back, almost stepping on Jensen.

"Um…" Jensen said, rather wild-eyed and he too was backing away. 

To Jared's surprise, the prairie dog stopped right in front of Danneel, sitting up and Danneel threw herself at it, wrapping her arms around the animal as well as she could. 

"It's good to see you; it's really been too long," she mumbled into the big animals' fur.

The prairie dog chirped and nuzzled Danneel before looking over to where Jared was standing, Jensen right next to him and the animal chattered questioningly. 

"Oh, this is Jared and Jensen," she introduced them. "They're alae, I guess you've never seen an alae before?"

The way she spoke made Jared raise an eyebrow and when Symo looked over to them once more, looking them up and down, Jared realized something. 

"It can understand us?"

"He," Danneel corrected. "Prairie dogs are really intelligent, Symo more than most. He's a friend of us groundlings and I know enough of his words to know when he understands me. Your wings did confuse him a bit, he called you groundling-insects."

Jensen's laughter startled the other prairie dogs, making them disappear down their holes but Symo remained beside Danneel, back down on all fours and slowly coming towards Jared. The animal was big, and even though Jared knew that Symo lived off of grass and seeds it was a bit intimidating when Symo sniffed him and then Jensen. 

"I think he likes you," Danneel said and when he looked over at her, Jared saw her smiling. "That's good, Symo, because I have a favor to ask of you."

Symo looked over at her from where he was allowing Jensen to stroke behind his ears and Jared thought that if he would have been able to, Symo would have raised an eyebrow at that. 

"We have a lot of food," Danneel explained. "And Jared and Jensen have already travelled far to get here. Is there any way we could get a ride back to Terrus?"

"Ride?" Jared and Jensen said as one. 

"We're still far away from Terrus," Danneel explained. "But the tunnels stretch almost all the way there and on the backs of Symo and his friends, we would be there much faster and much safer."

The thought of spending long time in dark tunnels wasn't tempting, but the opportunity to get to the city faster and without having to be scared, that was tempting and Jared nodded his agreement. 

"And they would be alright with this? Not just Symo but others as well?" he asked. 

"Riding? Underground?" Jensen cut in and when Jared looked over he saw Jensen look pale, hand stilled in Symo's fur. "I don't get a say in this?"

It wasn't the reaction Jared had expected and from Danneel's stunned silence he thought she was just as surprised. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths, Symo nudging him and Jared saw Jensen slowly relax.

"I know we have to," Jensen said without looking up. "It's just really weird to be underground."

"It's a bit unnatural," Jared agreed. "But if we get there faster…"

"I know," Jensen said sharply. "Let's do it. I know we need to so…yeah."

"Symo," Danneel called out. "Can you find two others that are willing to carry us? Not too big I think, our alae friends has never ridden before."

Symo pressed his nose to Jensen's cheek once more before he took off towards the closest burrow, chirping as he went and before either of them could talk of what had just happened, he was back with two other prairie dogs following him. 

"You'll want to sit so your knees are behind their front legs," Danneel explained, motioning Symo forward, showing them how to get up. "And then if you lean forward, it should be easier for you to hold on."

Climbing on top of the prairie dog that Danneel introduced him to was one of the weirdest things Jared had ever done. The back of the animal was so broad that Jared was sure he would just slip off the other side. After several failed attempts he finally managed to find some balance, hands buried into thick fur and looking back over his shoulder he saw that Jensen was in place as well. Jensen hadn't really said anything else, teeth clenched together and he only nodded when Danneel asked if he was ready. 

"Okay then," she said. "Symo, lead the way."

The next moment Jared felt as if they were free-falling down into the ground when Symo dove down the dark hole, followed closely by the two prairie dogs that carried Jared and Jensen. Jared leaned forward, burying his hands in warm fur. He looked up over his shoulder, not able to see the roof in the darkness but the thought he could feel it, right there over the top of his head. 

It was a feeling so unlike anything he could have ever imagined, the darkness of the tunnel making it feel as if he was floating in nothing and Jared knew he was grinning wide. 

"This is amazing!" he called out.

"It really is," Danneel's voice reached him from ahead of them, but Jensen remained silent.

"Jensen?" he asked, squinting into the darkness but he couldn't see anything.

He was about to worry but then he heard footsteps behind them, knowing that the other prairie dog was still there, even though Jensen apparently was back to not talking to him. Jared sighed, hoping that the two of them would actually find some sort of peace once they reached Auralis.

Jensen's legs felt weak and he was shivering by the time they slid down the backs of the prairie dogs, standing just outside of the palisade surrounding Terrus.

"Thank you so much for the help," Danneel said, pressing a kiss to Symo's rounded cheek. 

Jared thanked the intelligent animals as well, but it was all Jensen could to to not throw up, relief at finally being up in the open air making him tremble and he couldn't do more than run his hand through soft fur before the prairie dogs chirped to each other and took off.

Breathing in deep gulps of air, Jensen felt his rapidly-beating heart slow down but the area around him was still new, so very different from all he was used to. There weren't the rich fragrances of the forest where he had grown up, instead the dusty warmth of the prairie surrounded him and he looked over at the city to which they had arrived. 

"This is Terrus," Danneel said. "You're safe here."

Just then the doors to the city opened and a man stepped outside, dressed in clothes similar to Danneel's, although not as covered in dirt. 

"Danneel, you're back sooner than we expected, and I see you brought winged company."

"Jeffrey," Danneel smiled. "These are Jared and Jensen. They're far from home and I offered them room and shelter with us."

Jensen felt more grounded at that introduction, warmed by the fact that Danneel put them as equals rather than using the title that Jared had given her. Jeffrey looked between them and then took in the heavy bags that they had strapped to their belts.

"Well, then, I think we need to get them inside. I saw Symo and his friends dropped you off so I'm assuming you took the path through the tunnels? I'm sorry about that, I know quite a few alae suffer from claustrophobia. I hope it wasn't too bad."

Jensen saw Danneel's mouth fall open in surprise and even Jared raised an eyebrow, turning to face Jensen. 

"It was bearable," Jensen said with a small shrug but from the way Jeffrey looked at him , he was sure that the man understood what Jensen wasn't saying. 

"I'm Jeffrey," he said. "The Chieftan of Terrus and I'm sure we can find room for you. Please, come inside. Someone prepare some hot water for our guests, I'm sure they would love to wash the travel dirt off."

When they were led inside, Jensen was surprised that Jeffrey came to walk beside him, leading them into a city made of houses that looked as if they were made out of clay. Houses that looked very small to Jensen and he looked around in surprise. 

"Quite a bit of Terrus is underground," Jeffrey explained and Jensen sighed. 

"I'm sure I can find room for the two of you in my house, however," Jeffrey said as he led them down the main street. "It's bigger, so I can have a room for you above ground."

Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief at that. He wasn't sure he would be able to stay underground again for quite some time after the horrible ride through the tunnels. The roof hadn't collapsed down on them as he had been sure it would, but Jensen thought he could still smell the dry earth pressing down on him. 

"Above ground would be really good," Jensen said with a small smile. "I never spent too long inside, back in Calyaeum. And never underground. It's…"

He fell silent when he realized he was very close to offend the groundlings and he bit down on his tongue to stop the words that wanted to come out. 

"It's unnatural," Jeffrey filled in. "Not for us, but I know that it is for you. The alae don't belong underground, you belong up in the sky."

Jensen looked up at the blue sky above, and he laughed when he saw the measures that the groundlings had taken to keep themselves safe from preying birds. Tall poles with sharpened ends were positioned throughout the town, stretching up above the tops of the houses and making sure that the inhabitants could move around on the ground while feeling safe.

"This is amazing," Jensen said, turning to look around the city more carefully and in several places he saw spears waiting for people to pick them up. "But it must be much more dangerous living out here compared to the forest."

Behind them he heard Danneel and Jared walk along and he was sure that the four of them turned heads as they walked through the city, or at least he and Jared. From the way people's eyes widened when they walked by, Jensen knew that alae must be very rare in Terrus. 

"It's dangerous, yes," Jeffrey agreed, walking up the few steps to the main house. "But this is home and I couldn't live anywhere but here. Besides, we know what hours it's safe to be outside without the raptors coming down on us. It's all about adapting. Now, here we are. This is the Chieftain's house. It's where we gather for many of our meetings but it's also my home. There's a set of rooms to the back, mine and a few guest rooms."

Jensen followed Jeffrey though a big open room with rough chairs pushed to the walls and he felt Jared right behind him, the tips of their wings brushing together when Jensen couldn't quite hold his own still. The inside of the house was much cooler than it had been outside, and even though the rounded clay ceiling reminded Jensen of dirt, he found himself able to relax. 

"Dani," Jeffrey said. "Think you could go see if the baths are prepared?"

"Of course, Jeffrey," Danneel agreed and with a quick smile to Jared and Jensen she was off, her auburn hair disappearing around a corner before Jensen had the chance to say anything. 

"She's my niece," Jeffrey explained even though neither of them had asked. "I hate letting her go out alone, but she's the best forager we have and I don't put it past her to slap me if I tried to stop her."

Not that Jensen had known Danneel for very long but it was something he could imagine her doing as well. Jeffrey led them into another corridor, one with several doors and ending with a set of double doors. 

"She's...feisty," Jared agreed.

"That's one way of putting it," Jeffrey said with a grin. "Here we are. The double doors lead to my quarters, and here are the guest rooms. I figure that this one could be yours. It has a double bed so I'm sure it'll be the most comfortable you've been in awhile."

"Wait…" Jared said and Jensen felt his own eyes go wide. 

"It's _our_ room?" Jensen asked as Jeffrey pushed the first door open. "We are not...it's not…"

"We're not a couple," Jared said with a small laugh. 

It was just what Jensen had been about to say, but the laugh stung more than the words and whatever Jensen had been about to say got stuck in his throat. 

"You're not?" Jeffrey said, turning to face them and a look of surprise on his face. "Oh, well then I guess sharing a bed would be slightly awkward."

Jensen was surprised by how awkward he didn't think it would be to fall asleep with Jared next to him, not when he thought of how weird the previous night had been, how many times he had woken up and reached for Jared only to remember they were on different cots. 

"Can I have a room of my own?" Jensen asked without looking over at Jared. 

"Of course," Jeffrey agreed. "Follow me."

Jared didn't say a word and Jensen thought that might be worse than if he had. He followed Jeff but to his surprise Jeff didn't give him the next room, instead leading Jensen to the door closest to the double doors, pushing it open and motioning for Jensen to go inside. 

"The door next to this is a restroom, pots cleaned out several times a day. Need to be careful in this heat," Jeffrey told him. "I hope you'll like it here, Jensen."

"Thank you, Chieftain," Jensen said, sitting down on the raised bed and letting his wings flare out. 

"Jeff," Jeffrey corrected him. "I've never seen wings like that before."

Jensen tensed up, his wings frozen in place and he waited for the negative words that always followed comments about his wings.

"They are gorgeous," Jeffrey added. "Such a fascinating pattern. You have to let me see you fly later, when we know it's safe."

Jeffrey stepped out of the room before Jensen could say anything, calling out for Jared and when Jensen stepped up to the door he saw Jared look over from his own room, and unreadable expression on his face. 

"I have to go arrange some things for this evening," Jeffrey said. "Danneel should be back soon, taking you to the baths. I'm sure you'll want to clean up some. Our clothes don't really fit your wings but I will see if maybe we could find some solution. Please, feel at home here."

He smiled and disappeared into his own room, leaving Jared and Jensen to stare at each other in silence for a few long moments before Jared reached up to drag one hand through his hair.   
"We're safe now," Jared said quietly. "Thanks to you. I'd never have made it this far without you. So, thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for," Jensen said with a small shrug. "You saved me as well."

"Guess I did," Jared said before stepping back into his own room, leaving Jensen to stand alone in the corridor before he closed the door and looked around the small room he had been given. 

The bed was big enough to hold two, even if they had wings and Jensen promptly pushed that thought aside as he stretched out on his belly on the bed, letting his wings fall over the edge and he groaned when he realized just how tense his body still was. He had thought he'd fall asleep right away, with how much had happened since the bird had taken him and Jared but he found himself unable to fully relax. Instead he lay with his eyes closed until Danneel came and took them to the baths.


	5. Part Four

Jensen looked up at the clear blue sky above, his wings stretched out to soak up the sun and for the first time he could remember he could feel people watching him without feeling judged for it. He had noticed the way more than one of the groundlings looked at him, appreciation clear on their faces and it made Jensen want to show his wings off. In Calyaeum he tended to keep the wings tucked close to his body when he wasn't flying, even though everyone there knew just what color his wings were and what it meant.

"You look comfortable."

Jeffrey's voice made Jensen startle slightly, his wings fluttering but when he looked back over his shoulder he saw the Chieftain smile as he sat down beside Jensen. 

"It's different, being here," Jensen admitted. 

"Good different?" Jeffrey asked, looking up at a bird sweeping over the city but even though the shadow made Jensen flinch he knew that they were safe. 

"I think it might be," Jensen said, surprising himself. 

Life in Calyaeum had never been easy and after his mother's passing it had been horrible, but it had also been all he had ever known. The difference in the way the groundlings treated him made Jensen come to realize just what he had been missing out on. These ground-dwellers, with their little dark underground rooms, made Jensen feel more at home than any alae ever had.

"You seem to enjoy the sunlight," Jeffrey pointed out, looking over at Jensen.

"It's good for us," Jensen explained, letting his wings flare out again, struggling to not move away when the tips brushed Jeffrey's shoulder. "When the sun hits my wings it's…it's like it radiates through me; it just makes things better."

Jeffrey didn't answer and Jensen wasn't sure how long they sat there, side by side, in surprisingly comfortable silence. He’d almost drifted off when he felt Jeffrey move and he gasped when he felt fingers brush against his wings. 

"I've never seen wings like yours before," Jeffrey said quietly. "All alae I've met just had one colour but yours are amazing the way they shift between blue and green. It reminds me of the ocean."

That surprised Jensen and he moved so he could look at Jeffrey more directly, relaxing when the shift made Jeffrey stop touching him. 

"You've been to the ocean?"

It was a much better subject than Jensen's wings was but it was also something Jensen was really fascinated by. Few people had ever followed the White River all the way to the ocean, and Jensen couldn't imagine doing that journey without wings. His interest was piqued by Jeff's offhand words but Jensen still felt the small spark of warmth inside of him, the feeling of actually being _seen_ radiating through him. 

"It was years ago," Jeffrey said with a smile that made the skin beside his eyes crease. "Some friends and I decided it would be an adventure. It really was, but it's not something I would recommend for ground-dwellers to attempt. We groundlings belong out in the open of the prairie, not following the rivers through woods and swamps. I'm still amazed we all made it there and back in one piece. But yes, the ocean shimmers blue and green when the sun hits it, just like your wings."

Jensen didn't know how to respond to that but Jeffrey just smiled and made no move to touch Jensen's wings again and soon they drifted off to a comfortable silence, eyes closed against the bright sun shining down on them. The next time Jensen heard footsteps approach, he was sure of who it was before he even opened his eyes and he was surprised by how easily he could tell Jared apart from the groundlings.

"Jared," he heard Jeffrey say and the next moment Jensen felt Jared's wing brush against his own when Jared sat down. "We’ve got an event planned for tomorrow and I think you and Jensen should join us."

That caught Jensen's attention and he opened his eyes, blinking when the bright sun blinded him at first before he was able to focus and his gaze landed on Jared, both of them staring at each other for a long moment before they looked at Jeffrey.

"Event?" Jared asked. 

"Well, a hunt," Jeffrey explained. "We need some new meat, and from what Danneel said you two came across a ferret."

"You're ferret hunting?"

Jensen was surprised at that and he wondered just what animals the groundlings managed to take down if even something as big as a ferret was their prey. 

"We do," Jeffrey confirmed. "And I think that having the two of you helping out would be even better. We've never had air support before. And I'm sure that Jensen would like to see a bit more of life here in Terrus."

"I'm sure you'd be happy to show him, yes," Jared said in a tone that Jensen had never heard from him before. 

Jensen frowned and looked between the two men, something there that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Before he could make sense of it, Jared aimed a brilliant smile towards Jeffrey, a smile that made his dimples cut deep into his cheeks.

"We would of course love to help you hunt," Jared said and the weird tension lessened some. 

Jensen wasn't so sure of that, but both Jeffrey and Jared smiled and Jensen could only nod his agreement.

Jensen flew low over the dried-out riverbed, eyes focused for movements on the ground even as he tried to keep an eye out for birds. But Jeff had been correct about the bigger birds not being active that time of day. It felt good to stretch his wings again, feeling the wind helping to keep him up and Jensen knew he was smiling. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and he almost swerved to the side before he realized that it was Jared that had joined him and not something trying to attack him.

"Anything?" he asked. 

"Nothing yet," Jared answered with a frown. "I think I saw paw prints though, heading this way."

Jensen looked over to where the sun was slowly climbing over the horizon and he sighed, knowing they wouldn't have much longer before the dangerous birds would be too much of a threat for them to keep going.

"There!" Jared hissed all of a sudden, making Jensen look down and he quickly saw what had caught Jared's attention. 

They moved closer together, hovering side by side and hoping the animal on the ground wouldn't notice them while Jensen opened up the ember bundle that the groundlings had helped him make, and the little ember inside glowed red when Jensen blew on it. Jared held up the torches he had been carrying and quietly they managed to light the both of them without the ferret noticing them.

"Ready?" Jared asked. 

"Absolutely," Jensen agreed and a part of him was actually looking forward to the hunt.

The adrenaline was pumping through his veins and even though flying over the vast, open Plains of Vildermar was scary, it felt good to be doing something. With a quick nod from Jared they took off, falling on the ferret from one side each and the animal cried out in surprise, taking off in full speed with the two alae following it. 

"Incoming!" he heard Jared call out when they neared the place where the groundlings had set their trap and as they rounded the bend of the dried-out river Jensen was surprised by what he saw. 

Where the riverbed turned, the groundlings had built up a wall of sharp spikes that would stop the ferret in his path and Jensen saw groundlings waiting with spears in hand for the ferret to come close enough. The animal was too focused on him and Jared and their torches that it barely slowed down as it took the bend in the river, only to stop, its back arching up and it hissed when it saw the path blocked. Before it could turn around to go the way it had come, the groundlings ran out to stand in the way and Jensen dove down to throw his torch at the ferret's eyes, hoping he'd manage to do some damage. 

The animal was furious, twisting back and forth and trying to find a way out but whichever way it turned it was met with spears and fire and the smell of torched fur made Jensen's eyes water. 

"I can't get to the heart!" he heard Jeffrey call out and he saw that with the way the animal twisted back and forth the hunters had problems coming close enough to get a good shot. 

Someone threw a spear but while it did bury into the ferrets side, it was only enough to make it angrier, not to take it down. 

"Shit," Jensen hard Jared mutter beside him. "I think-"

He was cut off by a scream from below when one of the hunters came too close and an angry swipe of a big paw snapped the bones in his arm. Another spear flew through the air and the ferret cried out in pain when the spear dug into his flank while people pulled the injured man aside. 

"Jeff, I might be able to get it, if you can distract it to your side."

It was Danneel calling out, spear in her hand and her hair pulled back into a long braid. Jensen saw the opening she was talking about but he didn't like it, not when she wanted to approach the scared animal from behind. One wrong move and she would be pushed into the spiked wall. Jensen wanted to cry out to stop her but before he could get another word out he saw Jared dive down, pulling a spear from a surprised groundling and lunging at the ferret. 

Jensen had to bite back on a shocked cry, instead he flew down to distract the ferret, keeping it from crushing Danneel or hurting Jared. Jared easily dodged the big tail and when his spear penetrated thick fur Jensen was sure that Jared had managed a killing blow and the ensuing silence was deafening.

"To Jared and Jensen, with the hopes we can talk them into staying a bit longer," Jeffrey called out, raising his mug with the fermented seed beverage that all of Terrus seemed to be very fond of. "I know you're eager to return home, but I must admit that we like having you here. And you make hunting so much easier."

Jared laughed at that, still riding the high from how well the hunt had gone and he knew he had shown everyone that he was more than just a prince, that he could manage. The person he wanted to show it to most, however, wasn't looking at him; instead Jensen sat too close to Jeffrey's side, a small smile on his lips. During the days spent in Terrus Jared had noticed that Jensen had stopped keeping his wings tucked close to his body and he started to realize that his insistence on hiding his wings away must have come from how his life had been in Calyaeum. In Terrus, no one judged him for his wings, in fact Jared had caught both Jeffrey and Danneel complimenting Jensen's wings more than once. 

"I somehow think my father might want me back," Jared said with a smile, forcing himself to look at Jeffrey and not Jensen. "Another day or two to get prepared, no longer than that."

Jeffrey sighed but he didn't protest and when he sat down he turned back to Jensen, leaning in close and saying something that made Jensen's eyes go wide with surprise. 

"He fits in here."

With all the people gathered in the big room, Jared hadn't noticed that Danneel had occupied the chair next to him and when he looked over at her she looked over to Jensen, as if it wasn't already obvious who she had talked about.

"He does," Jared admitted even though he didn't like it. 

"Does he know?"

"Know what?" Jared asked, noticing just how relaxed Jensen looked by Jeffrey's side. 

"How you feel for him, of course," Danneel said simply.

There it was, out in the open, the thing that Jared hadn't admitted even to himself but Danneel only looked at him, waiting for an answer. Over the days since they had been carried away from Calyaeum, he had gotten to know Jensen and he _liked_ Jensen. They hadn't talked about what had happened between them out in the forest and Jared knew that it had turned into the deer in the room that they both tried to ignore. 

"We haven't talked about it," Jared said with a sigh. 

"You might want to," Danneel said. "Before someone else says what you should be saying. I'm not the only one that thinks Jensen fits in around here."

Jared didn't need to ask who else might think so, not when he looked over just in time to see Jeffrey lean in and try to press a kiss to Jensen's lips even as Jensen turned away and pulled back. Jared wished he was sitting closer to Jensen, but they had ended up on different sides of the long table and whatever Jensen's response was Jared was pleased to see Jeffrey sigh and his shoulders slump slightly. 

"Talk to him," Danneel urged.

"I will," Jared said because the thought of leaving Jensen behind in Terrus made something cold and hard settle in his belly. 

In just a few days Jensen had become very important to Jared. He just needed to get his friend away from Jeffrey so they could finally have the talk they should've had before they ventured out on the prairie. 

"Give me one moment," Danneel said, getting up and moving towards the door.

Jared saw her slink outside but it wasn't long before she came back and with one quick wink to Jared she turned towards where Jeffrey was slowly inching himself closer to Jensen once more.

"Jeffrey," Danneel called out. "Can you come here? Daniel and his brother have a few questions for you, if you’ve got the time."

The Chieftain mumbled something to Jensen before disappearing outside and when Jensen looked over the room his gaze landed on Jared. Whatever bravado Jared had managed to gather faded away as they looked at each other and he cursed low under his breath. He couldn't understand why talking to Jensen seemed so impossible but the words he knew he should say turned to ash on his tongue as he was flooded by the worry of pushing Jensen into something he wasn't ready for. 

Jared knew what he wanted, but he didn't think it was what Jensen wanted. Jared knew that his life in Auralis hadn't gotten him used to hearing _no_ as an answer and the possibility of getting no from Jensen wasn't something he was ready for. Swallowing down a few harsh words he turned around and walked away without saying all the things he knew he should be saying. Ducking into the corridor leading to sleeping quarters he started walking slower, trying to talk himself into going back and actually speaking to Jensen before it was too late.

He was just at the door to his own bedroom when he heard footsteps behind him and he was sure who it was when he heard the soft flutter of moving wings.

"Wait!" Jensen called out.

Jared stilled, looking back over his shoulder to find Jensen standing in the entrance of the corridor and Jared stopped with his hand on the door handle. A part of him wanted to just open the door, step inside and close it, ignore whatever Jensen wanted to say, but he knew that wasn't really an option. He had already fled once and he wouldn't do it again, not when Jensen was so close to slipping between his fingers. 

"Yes?" Jared asked. 

"I think we need to talk," Jensen answered, taking a step forward and only then did Jared realize he held two cups of the strong brew that Jared had been careful not to drink too much of. 

"Yes, we really do," Jared agreed.

Ignoring the noises reaching them from the main room, Jared pushed the door to his room open and motioned Jensen inside, taking one of the mugs as he passed. 

"I like it here," Jensen said, not wasting any time as he sat down on the very edge of Jared's bed. 

"As far as ground-dwellers go, I think the groundlings and their city are alright," Jared said with a nod. "Even if their hunting practices could do with some polish.”

Jensen looked over at him, taking a sip from his mug before shrugging slightly. 

"You intend for me to come with you when you leave," Jensen said and it wasn't a question. "Go back to Auralis and then send me off to Calyaeum to forget all about me."

Jared opened his mouth to protest but he didn't get a sound out before Jensen went on talking, eyes dropping down to the mug clenched between his hands and Jared could do nothing but look at the small twitch of Jensen's wings and the way his pointed ears tilted back slightly. 

"Jeffrey has offered me a place here, and I'm considering taking it."

It wasn't a shock, not with the way Jeff had been looking at Jensen since they first arrived in Terrus and even less so after the attempted kiss Jared had witnessed. What was shocking was Jensen saying he might take Jeff up on that offer - that was something that Jared couldn't let pass.

"No."

It was the wrong thing to say, that much was obvious from the way Jensen tensed up, knuckles turning white when his grip on his mug tightened and Jared fought the urge to take a step closer, reaching out to touch. 

"You can't stay here," Jared protested. "It's not natural!"

He hadn't expected Jensen's reaction and he flinched when Jensen's cup slammed into the door beside him, spraying liquid around it. 

"Don't," Jensen hissed. "Don't you tell me what's natural and what isn't. Is it natural to have people not talking to you? To lay alone in your bed, freezing because you couldn't find dry firewood? To go hungry because the rain kept you from foraging? Is that the life you want to return me to? Why should I want that?"

Jensen threw the words at him, anger and despair behind them and Jared found himself at a loss for words. For all that Jensen had told him, he hadn't really understood what Jensen had been going through and guilt rose up inside of Jared. Compared to his easy life in Auralis, what Jensen had been through was hard to grasp but when Jensen looked up to him, anger clear on his face, Jared realized it was time to say something, do something, before he lost Jensen for good.

"So stay in Auralis!"

To Jared it was the obvious solution, letting them stay together and explore the thing that was growing between them but from Jensen's scowl it was obvious he didn't agree. 

"And be what?" Jensen asked. "Your charity case? Consort? Just what should I do, what should I be?"

He'd never really thought that far, but it was obvious that Jensen had. Jeffrey had offered Jensen a place in Terrus, a purpose and for the first time Jared was forced to really think of what he wanted Jensen to be if he stayed in Auralis, something more than the desperate urge to keep them together.

"Jensen," he started, only to drift off into silence when he couldn't find the words.

"See, you can't even say it," Jensen scoffed. "I'm sure if I talk to Jeff he'll provide an escort to get you safely home, you don't need me. All I ask is that you let Jason know I'm alright. He's the only one that might care."

"I care," Jared blurted out.

Jensen's chest heaved with heavy breathing, his cheeks flushed with anger and Jared thought he'd never looked more beautiful, more alive, than he did in that moment.

"Right," Jensen snapped. "The fuck you do. You didn't care at all before Jeff showed me some attention. You don't want me, but you can't stand someone else having me, either."

The words lit something up inside of Jared and he felt his own calm burn away, replaced by something else and he straightened his back, letting his wings flare to his side as he took a step closer to Jensen. 

"I know that _Jeff_ likes you," Jared said, spitting out the name. "But I care as well. I don't want you to return to Calyaum."

"I don't see why not," Jensen muttered. "Seems like you couldn't get rid of me fast enough after…"

"Is that what you think?"

Jared was shocked and he tried to go through what had happened between them, remembering what they had said but it seemed he and Jensen had quite different memories from what had transpired after their night together. Jensen remained silent, jaws clenched together and he looked away from Jared. 

"No," Jared protested once more. "Please, don't stay here. Come with me to Auralis."

"Jared…" Jensen said slowly, voice breaking slightly and a barely there shiver ran through his wings. 

"Be with me, Jensen," Jared urged.

"Why?" Jensen asked but with a lot less venom than he had earlier. 

"Because I want you to be mine. My partner."

The words rang out too loud in the small room, making them both freeze in place and Jensen looked over at Jared with wide eyes, pointed ears twitching slightly and his wings trembling. 

"You can't be with a bastard."

It was a protest, but it wasn't a no and Jared felt a surge of hope at those words and when he took a step closer, Jensen didn't move away from him. 

"I can be with you," Jared said, reaching out to run his fingers over patterns swirling over Jensen's wings. "I want to be with you. Auralis is not Calyaeum. You’ve got royal blood in your veins, Jensen, and that will be enough for me. For everyone."

"Right," Jensen said coldly, taking a step back and Jared wasn't sure what he had done wrong.

"It's good I’ve got royal blood then," Jensen said. "So you don't have to keep on looking for-"

"Stop," Jared interrupted. "I don't want to be with you because of that. I'm just saying that no one will care about how much royal blood you have, if you're a bastard or not. I wanna be with you because you're _Jensen_ and because even though we've been struggling to stay alive over the last few days, I'd rather do that and be with you than be safe back in Auralis."

Jared was panting by the time he went silent, staring at Jensen and waiting for some kind of response but the one he got wasn't the one he'd been expecting. 

"I'm not…I don't know. I'm sorry."

The door closed behind Jensen before Jard could say another word and he stared down at the broken cup on the floor, wondering how on earth he was supposed to fix things.

Strapping the belt around his waist Jared felt like himself again, the woven material such a well-known part of him and it held his wing panel in place when he reached to take his knife. It was good to be back in his own clothes, now cleaned up and mended and while they had seen better days, they were better than the clothes that the groundlings had altered to fit him and Jensen.

Jared tried to not think of the fact that he and Jensen hadn't said a word to each other the day before, Jensen having taken off with Jeffrey early in the morning and Jared didn't want to know what the two had been up to. 

"I think you're making a mistake leaving," Danneel said from where she was sitting cross-legged on Jared's bed.

"I know what you think," Jared commented dryly, strapping a pouch filled with dried meat and fruits to his belt as well. "I told him what I wanted, and he walked away. I can't force him, I won’t. But I'm not giving up either."

"But you're packing!" Danneel exclaimed, leaning forward and her long hair fell down over her shoulders. 

"Yes," Jared agreed. "But I'm not giving up."

Jensen could feel Jeffrey watching him, an ever-present itch between his wings but he refused to look over, instead focusing on the knife Jeffrey had gifted him after he had returned Jared's royal knife. It was a beautiful knife, but Jensen couldn't stop from thinking it felt wrong in his hand, not as heavy as the one that was now once more hanging from Jared's belt.

"When will Jared return to Auralis?" 

Putting the knife away Jensen turned around and looked over to where Jeffrey was sitting, his own knife out and dragging a wet stone over the blade. Jensen watched him in silence for awhile, the only sound that of the stone moving over the bone blade.

"I don't know," Jensen answered quietly. 

He was grateful that Jeffrey hadn't attempted another kiss since the dinner, but he was knew it would happen sooner rather than later and Jensen didn't know what he should think about it. 

"You have a home here, with us. With me, if you want," Jeffrey said and Jensen sighed. 

"You've said that before, Jeffrey," he pointed out. "I'm not sure what I will do. Please accept that."

"Jeff, please call me Jeff."

Jensen clenched his hands together, fighting back the conflicting emotions inside of him. He knew that Jeffrey meant well, but there was something behind the friendly demeanor that made Jensen want to take a step back. It didn't help that Jeffrey seemed to expect Jensen to stay when Jared returned home. Everyone seemed to know what they thought he should be doing; it was too bad Jensen himself had no idea.

"Thank you, Jeffrey. I just have to...think about things," Jensen responded, pushing up from where he had been sitting and walking into the darkness of the house.

He was grateful that Jeffrey didn't follow him and he tried to ignore the way the groundling called out his name, instead closing the door behind him and quickly moving to his own bedroom. What he hadn't expected was for the door to Jared's room to be standing open and when he walked by he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Jared packing the belt bags that the groundlings had supplied them both with. 

"Returning home?" Jensen asked. 

Jensen had been sure Jared had no idea he was there, but there was no surprise on Jared's face when he turned around, dropping the bag down on the bed and his shoulders slumped when he sighed. 

"Yes," Jared said. "I wish you'd come with me, but I can't make you do anything. Just know that if you ever wish it, you'll have a place in Auralis."

"With you?" Jensen asked, needing to know. 

"If you want to," Jared said calmly. "But no, it's not a requirement. I want you to be happy. Preferably with me but if you chose to stay here, with Jeffrey… I can't decide for you. "

They stood looking at each other in silence for several long minutes before Jensen shook his head and took a step back. Jared didn't say a word as Jensen turned and walked to his own room, closing the door behind him. Leaning back against the solid wood he thought he could hear Jared moving around but he was sure it was just his imagination; the walls were too thick for that and there was two empty rooms between them. He looked around the small room, his few items piled neatly on the low bench in the corner and he knew it would take mere minutes for him to pack them down in his own bags. 

For the first time he could think of, he really had to decide how he wanted things to go, but all he knew was the he had no wish to return to Calyaeum. Jeffrey might have offered him a home in Terrus, but Jared had given him a choice and that was something no one had granted him before. Remembering the way Jared had looked at Jensen, the emotions behind everything he had said struck Jensen and he felt his breath catch in his throat. All his fears and worries faded away at the realization of just what Jared might have meant and Jensen was in motion before he could second guess himself. One change of clothes fit easily in the bag and Jensen reached for the fire starting kit that he had been given before quickly filling a pouch with water from the clay bowl in the corner. After one look around the room he turned towards the door, tugging it open but before he could take more than a step he crashed into Jared, who had been standing right outside, one hand raised to knock on the door. 

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I respect your choice, I do. I hate it but I respect it. I think you could be happy in Auralis, but if you think it would be better for you here that's… But I needed to say goodbye, and tell you that I will wait for you. Probably longer than I should. And I'll come back here, because I need to know that you're doing alright and maybe I'm hoping you'll have changed your mind," Jared said quickly, almost tripping over the words. "So this is me. Saying goodbye. And...you're going somewhere?"

Jared frowned and Jensen looked down at the small bag he was holding in his hand and the water pouch tied to his belt. 

"I am," Jensen said, smiling wide when he looked up at Jared and he allowed his wings to flare out, something about the way Jared looked at him wiping away the need to hide them. "I'm going with you."

He waited for a response but Jared just stood there, staring at Jensen open-mouthed for the longest time and Jensen was about to say something but before he could more than open his mouth, Jared was on him. Big hands landed on his hips and Jensen gasped when Jared's lips fitted over his, tongue finding its way inside and Jensen dropped his bag to the ground. It was so much better than the fumbling they had done on their travel, something deliberate and for the first time they were on the same page. 

"You're sure?" Jared asked without pulling away, the words breathed against Jensen's lips. 

"You gave me a choice," Jensen told him. "I've never had a choice before. I'm choosing you."

Jared's answer was kissing Jensen again and Jensen dragged the two of them back into his room, fumbling to close the door before his fingers struggled with Jared's belt. A fluttering sound filled the room and Jensen smiled into the kiss when he realized it was their wings brushing together, unable to keep still with the arousal rising between them. 

"Thank you, for giving me a chance," Jared mumbled and Jensen groaned when hot lips trailed over his jawline.

"Jared," Jensen gasped. 

A shiver ran through him when Jared's lips found the sensitive spot just below his ear before moving up, pressing a kiss to the pointed tip of his ear before moving back again and Jensen laughed at the tickling sensation. The tension that had been present since the night in the forest faded away, replaced by the pleasure of being able to touch Jared. When he finally got Jared's belt open, Jensen let it drop to the floor and let his hands move in under the tunic, enjoying the feel of warm skin under the tips of his fingers. 

"We should probably...take things slow," Jared suggested but he didn't move away from Jensen. 

"No," Jensen protested. "I don't want slow."

They would have time for slow once they had arrived in Auralis, but Jensen needed to be able to feel Jared, to know that what was happening between them was actually real. 

"Mhm," Jared mumbled and Jensen took the opportunity to push Jared back towards the bed. 

He needed to be in control, needed to explore everything and his cock twitched at the realization that Jared so easily let him. When their tunics hit the ground Jared sat down on the bed and Jensen moved to straddle his lap, leaning down to fit their lips together once more. Jared's wings brushed against his own and the soft touch made Jensen tip his head back on a deep moan. It took him by surprise how good something as simple as letting wings touch could feel and he ground down on Jared's lap, shifting until he could feel his erection drag against Jared's through two layers of clothes. 

"Your wings…" Jared said and when Jensen looked at his face all he could see was admiration. "Never seen wings that gorgeous before. Was what drew me to you that day in the clearing."

Jensen stretched out his wings as far as he could, really showing them off for the first time in his life and Jared lifted on hand to run his fingers over the thin wings. He let his own wings touch the darker green edges of Jared's and Jared stretched his them out further to give Jensen better access. 

"Let me…" Jared mumbled and his hands pushed at Jensen's pants. 

Sliding off Jared's lap, Jensen let the pants fall down to the floor and Jared quickly discarded his own pants and for the first time Jensen was presented with a good view of Jared's naked body. Looking at him Jensen took in the wide spread of his wings, the green shimmering in the light from the oil lamp in the corner and Jensen wasted no time getting back to his position on Jared's lap. They both gasped when their bare cocks rubbed together and Jensen groaned at the sweet friction as their pre-come mixed. 

Jared's hands moved over his skin and Jensen moaned softly, rolling his hips forward but they both froze in place when Jared's fingers dipped between Jensen's ass cheeks, brushing against his hole. 

"Yes," Jensen breathed out before Jared could consider hesitating once more. 

"We need...something. I don't wanna hurt you."

Jensen fumbled for the small, unlit lamp on the little table by the bed, pulling the wick free and dipping his fingers into the slick oil inside but then he himself was the one hesitating. He knew what he should be doing, but it was something he had never done before, not even by himself. 

"Let me," Jared said and took the small lamp from Jensen's hand and dipped his own fingers into it. "I'll make it so damn good for you."

The first brush of slick fingers against his rim made Jensen moan and he let one hand rest on Jared's hand while his other hand reached down to wrap around both their cocks, stroking the oil down their lengths. Jensen's hand tightened its grip when Jared slowly circled the tight muscle, soft touch to make Jensen relax and Jensen forced himself to focus on the way Jared's dick felt against his own. 

"Oh, winds," Jensen moaned when Jared pushed one finger inside. 

He had expected pain and there was some, an unfamiliar burn that made his nails cut marks into Jared's shoulder when Jensen clung to him but he liked the feel of Jared inside of him even when it was only a finger. 

"I can take more," he told Jared and he was rewarded by another finger pushing deep inside. 

"Let me know if it's too fast," Jared said, worry tinting his voice even as he pressed a kiss to Jensen's neck. 

Jensen let go of their dicks, not wanting to make either of them come too fast; instead he gripped Jared's shoulders with both hands and pushed back against the fingers inside of him. 

"Not too fast," he groaned. "Want it all."

A low laugh rumbled through Jared at that and he twisted his fingers, making Jensen cry out in pleasure when those fingers brushed against a spot that made pleasure explode through him and any lingering discomfort was drowned out. 

"Oh, yes, again," Jensen demanded, rolling his hips and groaning at the feel of Jared's cock against his and the thick fingers opening him up.

Jared could barely believe that he actually had Jensen, let alone a naked Jensen that was practically riding his fingers, lips parted and soft moans leaving his lips. While Jared had been prepared to let Jensen go, this other option was so much better. Jensen had actually chosen him and Jared wanted to show him just how good life away from Calyaeum could be.

It wasn't the only thing that would be good. 

"Oh, oh," Jensen gasped when Jared managed to find that spot that made Jensen shiver in pleasure and grind down harder against Jared's fingers. 

Pushing in a third finger Jared felt the tight rim stretched taut around him and he had to pull in a few deep breaths to calm himself down at the thought of feeling Jensen tight around him. 

"Here, my turn," Jensen said suddenly, taking the little lamp back and for a moment Jared was confused but then Jensen shifted back enough to be able to drop the thick oil over Jared's cock. 

"Jensen, _fuck_ ," Jared groaned when Jensen gave a few strokes before he pushed himself up, making Jared's fingers slide free. "Do it."

Resting his hands on Jensen's hips, Jared let his wings move, the tips sliding against Jensen's and he could see the way that soft touch made Jensen relax even further and when he sank down on Jared's cock it was with a small smile on his lips. Jared gripped Jensen more firmly, trying to keep him from going too fast. But Jensen was insistent and soon Jared was buried all the way inside, surrounded by tight heat and Jared had to struggle to not thrust up hard. Jensen was breathing heavily, chest heaving and his eyes were closed but when Jared moved his hands up Jensen's back, rubbing soothing circles over his skin, Jensen blinked his eyes open and smiled. 

"Never knew," he breathed out. "That it could be this good."

"It'll be even better," Jared promised and finally he allowed himself to grip Jensen tighter, lifting him up almost all the way before letting him drop back down. 

Jensen's mouth went slack with pleasure and Jared couldn't keep himself from pushing up and kissing Jensen, tongue dipping inside to taste the sweet taste that Jared already knew was pure Jensen. Shifting forward Jensen got into an even better position and Jared's world narrowed down to the feel of Jensen riding him, perfect pleasure and the kiss faded away into mere sharing of breath.

The room was filled with the wet sound of skin on skin, heavy breaths and the soft sound of wings dragging together and for the first time since he had left Auralis, Jared wasn't longing to go back home. 

"Need...more…" Jensen groaned, rocking his hips forward to push his hard cock against Jared's belly.

Jared was sure he knew just what Jensen needed and he pushed one hand down between them, wrapping it around Jensen's cock at the same time as he pressed Jensen down harder on his cock. Jensen threw his head back, body tensing up and he became even tighter around Jared as he came with a sharp cry. Having Jensen's ass squeezing around him, there was no way Jared could keep himself from coming and his own orgasm slammed into him hard.

"Jared," Jensen gasped, trembling on Jared's lap. "Too much…"

Letting go of Jensen's softening cock Jared rocked himself up a few more thrusts before they both collapsed down on the bed, wings still brushing together and Jared knew he was smiling wide from the feel of Jensen resting heavily on top of him. 

"Maybe we can wait until tomorrow to return to Auralis?" Jared suggested, pressing a kiss to Jensen's sweat-damp hair. 

"I need rest," Jensen agreed, moving forward until Jared's cock slid free and Jensen could lie down beside Jared on the bed, wings spread out to blanket them both. "I'm not moving for hours."

Jared laughed softly and pressed another kiss to one of Jensen's dual-colored wings before allowing them both to drift off into sleep.

"I'm sorry to see you leave."

Jeffrey’s gaze was focused on Jensen and Jared had to keep himself from saying something, laying down some sort of claim. It wasn't as if he needed to when Jensen took a step closer to him even though he was smiling at the Chieftain. 

"I belong with my fellow alae," Jensen said. "But more than so, I want to be with Jared."

There was no hiding the bright smile at those words and Jared ignored the way Jeffrey looked over at him. He knew it hadn't really been a competition between them, even though it had felt so at times. It had only been about Jensen having to make his own choice, but Jared was still the one feeling as if he had won. 

To Jared's surprise Jensen had accepted that riding Symo and his friends would get them to Auralis much faster and much more safely than just walking and Jared looked over to where the prairie dogs were waiting, Danneel standing by Symo's side and she winked at Jared, smile on her lips.

"Ready?" he asked, not hiding his proud smile when he turned back towards Jensen.

"As I'll ever be," Jensen said but even though he sighed there was a smile to his lips. "Let's go home."


	6. Epilogue

 

The wind rushed through the trees, making the leaves rustle together and sun danced down through the thick canopy above. Jensen looked down at the forest below him, quiet in the approaching sunset and he couldn't hold back the smile. One year in Auralis and the life he found himself living was very different from how it would have played out in Calyaeum. He fingered the edge of his tunic, the fine embroidery still a bit unfamiliar and when he looked back over his shoulder he saw the deep red of the wing panel, the part of his garment that would tell everyone that he was an accepted member of the royal family.

"It's been a year and you're still not used to those clothes," Jared said, landing on the branch beside Jensen.

"I might take awhile longer," Jensen said with a smile. "But you do realize I'm happy here?"

It was the truth and Jensen had known it for quite some time. Life in Auralis might be a challenge at times but it was a good life and it was made even better by the fact that Jared was always by his side.

"I know that," Jared said and when Jensen looked over he saw him smiling. "But you're nervous for tomorrow."

It wasn't a question; Jared knew him too well for that and Jensen was sure that it was obvious just how nervous he was. He wished that staying out in the woods had been an option.

"It's not like a single one of them even asked what had happened to me," Jensen said with a shrug. "The only question Ambassador Garret received was from Jason."

"Then it's a good thing that Jason is coming here as well."

Jensen spun around so fast he almost fell off the branch he had been sitting on and for a moment he thought he must have heard wrong.

"You asked him to come here?" Jensen asked.

"No," Jared said with a shake of his head. "He requested a position here. We have quite a few more yellow wings that have chosen positions outside of the guard and I think he would feel more at home here."

"And the fact that he's my friend?" Jensen asked. "How much did that matter when giving him a position here?"

Jensen wanted Jason in Auralis. Even with the friends he had made, he had missed the one person that had always been there for him even in a place where he had been so looked down upon.

"That's just a bonus," Jared said. "My father meant it when he said you wouldn't be getting special favors. No one in the royal family really does."

One year and Jensen still couldn't fully wrap his mind around the fact that people in Auralis already considered him a full member of the royal family and no one seemed to have anything against the mixed color of his wings. Smiling, Jensen leaned back some, stretching his wings to soak up the last of the day's sun.

"I will like this visit," Jared said, ignoring Jensen's lingering silence. "You do realize that the royals of Auralis rank above those of Calyaeum? It's custom for them to bow down to us when the visit."

Jensen threw his head back and laughed, a sound loud enough that a sparrow took off from a nearby tree and he heard Jared chuckle as well. He knew just how furious Frederic would be if he had to bow down before Jensen and for the first time Jensen actually looked forward to the visit from Calyaeum.

"He’ll hate it," Jensen pointed out once he managed to calm himself down. "This is actually making me feel a whole lot better."

Turning towards Jared, he was surprised when he realized how close Jared had moved without him realizing. Jensen didn't have time to say anything before Jared's lips were on his. Jensen groaned at the now-familiar feel of Jared kissing him, and strong arms wrapping around him, the tips of soft wings brushing against his own.

"Jared," Jensen protested. "Someone might come this way."

Even as he protested he knew it wasn't very likely, considering that all of Auralis was busy preparing for the following day’s arrival of royals from Calyaeum as well as other distant alae cities. That combined with the fact that they were in the south where not many people had a reason to go meant that they were probably as safe as could be.

"No," Jared protested and he let his lips trail down Jensen's neck. "You know it's just us here. You and me and no one here to disturb us."

They had both had a few busy days and Jensen had missed feeling Jared so close, the two of them too tired at night to do more than collapse into a tangle of limbs and wings. Jensen _needed_ Jared and each swipe of Jared's tongue against his own made his doubts fade away.

"Alright," Jensen whispered against Jared's lips. "Good. We need…"

The words were drowned out when Jared's lips found their way back to Jensen and Jensen fumbled with his own belt, needing the feel of skin on skin. Jared eagerly helped him and Jensen's tunic fell the ground below, soon followed by Jared's clothing. Jensen knew it wouldn't be fun trying to find the clothes later but in that moment he didn't care.

"Wait, wait," Jared said when Jensen pushed at his pants. "Need… _fuck_ , Jensen. Let me…"

It took Jensen a few deep breaths to realize that Jared was fumbling at something tucked into the waist of his pants, a small pouch with something sweet-smelling inside and Jensen smirked when he understood what it was.

"You brought lubrication," Jensen said, the fragrance of the slick salve they used familiar to him. "You came out here with this in mind?"

"Guilty," Jared agreed. "Do you mind?"

Jensen just laughed and shed the last of his clothes, pants crumpled on the branch and he reached for Jared, pulling him in close. A low moan left him when his hard cock brushed against Jared's pants.

"Get these off," Jensen said, tugging at the offending garment.

Jared laughed, a sound that never failed to send shivers of pleasure down Jensen's spine and soon the both of them were naked, standing face to face on the branch. Jensen's breath caught in his throat when he saw Jared's eyes darken, and the next moment Jared was on him, tugging Jensen in close and big hands came down to cup Jensen's ass. A low groan left Jensen when he felt Jared fumble behind him, only for the fingers to return, wet with the salve. Jensen leaned in against Jared's chest when the first finger pushed inside. It wasn't easy standing up, not when he was rocking his hips, alternating between grinding himself down on the finger and pushing his hard cock against Jared's.

"You know what we've never done?" Jared asked when he had three fingers inside of Jensen and the air was thick with the scent of the salve and the sounds of their heavy breathing.

"What?" Jensen groaned, his wings flaring out without his control when Jared pulled his fingers free.

"This," Jared answered with a wicked smile.

The branch disappeared beneath him when Jared pushed him backwards and Jensen cried out in shock before his wings started working to keep him up. They were both still entangled and it took them a few long moments to find a balance in their flight where they worked together instead of against each other. At first Jensen didn't understand Jared's plan but it soon became obvious when Jared shifted Jensen until he had no choice but to wrap his legs around Jared's waist.

"Are you sure about this?" Jensen asked.

"Just relax," Jared urged him on, gripping Jensen's hips firmly. "I can hold us both up as long as you don't fight it."

Sunlight was still filtering through the trees, the sky turning to gold above them as Jensen allowed himself to be pushed down and his wings went absolutely still when Jared pushed his cock inside. Luckily, Jared had been right when he said he could hold them both up, leaving Jensen free to focus on the feel of being airborne while having Jared slowly sliding in and out of him.

 

Jared's wings were straining with the effort of keeping them both up but it didn't matter, nothing mattered apart from how Jensen felt in his arms, the heat of him surrounding Jared's dick and soft lips against his own. This was where Jensen belonged, out in the open with the sun shining down on him, but also wrapped around Jared until everything that wasn't _them_ faded away.

"I love you," Jared groaned, lifting Jensen up before slamming him back down and he heard Jensen gasp for air, unable to get a word out in response.

The closer Jared came to his release, the harder it was to keep the two of them up and slowly they drifted towards the ground even with Jensen's wings lazily working to keep them up. Having Jensen clinging so close to him prevented Jared from touching Jared's cock but he could feel Jensen's pre-come against his belly and he was pretty sure he could make Jensen come without doing more than grinding their bodies together.

"Jay," Jensen gasped. "So close, please. _Please!_ "

It wasn't Jensen's ass so perfectly tight around him that made Jared come, that was a part of it but more than anything it was the nickname that pushed him over the edge. Even as he was filling Jensen, wings pretty much giving up under the onslaught of pleasure, Jared let one hand move up to touch the base of Jensen's wings and his own orgasm was pushed even higher when Jensen came with a half-choked cry.

Their wings worked only enough to keep them from crashing to the ground, instead landing on a patch of soft moss with a soft thump. Holding Jensen close Jared shifted them until they were in a more comfortable position, one arm still wrapped around Jensen's waist and the warm scent of nature surrounding them. The last of the sunlight reaching them made Jensen's skin turn golden and the color of his wings deepen and Jared had problems tearing his eyes away.

"Did you mean it?" Jensen asked softly, startling Jared slightly.

"What?" Jared wondered before his brain caught up with him. "Oh. Yes. I meant it."

Jensen went silent and then he moved forward, making Jared slide free and Jared really wanted to pull him back in but he waited and breathed a soft sigh of relief when Jensen moved to kneel beside Jared.

"One year," Jensen said with a small smile. "One year and you decide to tell me when we're coupling mid-air?"

Jared had known for months that he loved Jensen, but the moment had never felt right to tell him and Jared did feel a bit bad for the way he had just blurted it out. But Jensen was still smiling so he couldn't be too upset.

"You know I love you, too, right?"

And the thing was, Jared did know. It was the first time Jensen had said it as well but the words didn't come as a surprise and Jared pulled him in for a long kiss before he looked up towards the branches above.

"I'll go look for our clothes up there, you look down here?"

When Jared flew up towards where he had first found Jensen he heard Jensen's happy laugh behind him and he thought that Jensen might not be so worried anymore.

 

"I'm ready."

Jared turned around from where he had been sitting on the edge of their banister-less balcony and he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Jensen. While Jensen's clothing had improved since they had arrived to Auralis, it was the first time Jared had seen him in the full royal clothing. Where Jensen usually wore shorter pants woven from grass or leaf fibres he was instead dressed in longer pants made from the finest leather and the red wing panel of his tunic was interwoven with green threads.

"You look amazing," Jared said truthfully as he stood up, fitting his fingers inside Jensen's woven belt and dragging him in for a soft kiss.

"You sure you don't want to keep this knife?" Jensen said, one hand falling down to the knife strapped to his belt.

"No," Jared said with a headshake. "You saved our lives with that knife. It's yours now."

Giving Jensen the royal knife had been an easy choice: it didn't mean much to Jared but he knew it meant a lot to Jensen. And if Jared was honest with himself he had very much liked replacing the knife that Jeffrey had given Jensen. The relations with the groundlings were better than they had ever been but a part of Jared still needed to stake his claim. He had known that having the knife sharpened and cleaned up had been a good choice and it had been proven when Jensen's eyes had gone liquid soft when he was given the knife.

"Should we?" Jensen asked, looking down at the wide town square far below.

Jared nodded and together they stepped off the balcony, flying down to where the royal palace gave way to the square and landing on the main balcony where Jared's family was already waiting.

"Your Majesty, I can see them approaching," one of the yellow-winged guards said, looking to the north.

"Are you ready, Jensen?" Jared's father asked and Jared couldn't hold back his smile.

"Yes," Jensen agreed. "I want to see Jason again. And I look forward to having Frederic bow down in front of me."

Jared laughed and his family chuckled before lining up and letting their wings flare out slightly. Jared was proud of the image his partner made, head held high and looking every part a member of the royal family.

It was time for King Frederic to see just how far Jensen had come since he left Calyaeum behind. And once the royal gathering was over, Jared thought it might be time to talk to Jensen about making things between them more permanent.

 

  
**[ Fic Masterpost](http://alezig.livejournal.com/66614.html)**   
**[ Art Masterpost](http://sophiap.livejournal.com/261444.html)**

  



End file.
